Anger
by Toxic Shade
Summary: This is sort of a look into everyones thoughts when Guillmon turns into Megidramon. A very touching and sad fic. Chapter 12 is up!
1. What Have I Done?

He hadn't meant to do it. He had created this horrible monster. It wasn't his fault. It was Beelzebumon's. He was the one that had caused Leomon to die. He was the one who made Guillmon transform into that horrible monster. Takato had nothing to do with it. Beelzebumon had created all that anger, and he had shot it at Takato.

And Takato had grabbed that bullet. He had crafted a gun in his hands, made of his anger and rage. He had poured all of his anger. The burning in his heart and the grief flowing through him. He had honed it, poured all of it into a single bullet. And in the end when he had loaded the bullet into that gun, he had not shot it at Beelzebumon.

He had shot it at Guillmon.

And it had not hurt Guillmon. It had simply destroyed him. He had been so small and cute. And now he was a hulking dragon, bent on destroying everything, Beelzebumon, Takato, the whole digital world, probably even himself. He just wanted to kill everything. And it was not Beelzebumon's fault. It was Takato's. He had made his rage go towards Guillmon. He was the one who had forced him to digivolve to Megidramon and nearly destroy everything.

When he had seen Beelzebumon kill Leomon, he wanted him to suffer. He didn't just want to see Beelzebumon hurt or suffer the agony of defeat. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted to see him fall to his knees in agony, and cry out in pain as he was beaten over and over. He wanted Beelzebumon to feel all of the pain that he had caused them. He wanted Beelzebumon to die.

And he had turned that anger on Guillmon. He had taken that anger, then he used it on his best friend instead. He had not only nearly killed himself, he had nearly killed all of his friends, the digital world, and almost everything that mattered to him. What an idiot! He had wanted Beelzebumon to die! But instead, he had almost forced himself to die!

Why had that happened?

He had aimed his rage at Beelzebumon. The way he took that twisted pleasure in hurting his friend, killing Leomon, and the dozens of trouble he had caused in the past. That rage had taken place. It had just gone in the wrong direction. His rage had been carried to his best friend. He had not hurt what he wanted to. He had hurt to the thing he cared about most. Not the thing he hated most.

Takato was crying. He didn't want Guillmon to become what he was now. He would soon rather die the most painful death the world had to offer then to leave Guillmon in the condition he was in.

He kneeled beside him, tears staining his cheeks.

"Guillmon was always cool, nice, the perfect digimon" Takato looked up at the form. Megidramon was curled backwards. His mouth full of razor sharp teeth were still dripping and slobbering drool. He looked nothing like that Guillmon Takato had known. "And look what I did to him"

Takato would rather have had Beelzebumon destroy Guillmon then become what he was now. Another tear slid down his cheek. He slowly wiped it off with his free hand. The tears still flowed freely. They slowly dropped off of his face and dripped on the ground.

Takato stood up. He was no longer crying.

The bastard! How dare he do this to Megidramon! No matter what, he was still his friend. There was no way he would let Guillmon suffer anymore! He was going to avenge Guillmon.

He began walking towards Beelzebumon. His calm walk betrayed his true feelings.

Beelzebumon reached up behind his shoulder and pulled out two double barreled handguns. He pulled the safety off and aimed them at Takato. By now, Takato was going at a full fledged run. He was screaming through his tears, screaming about how he couldn't take any more and that he was going to kill Beelzebumon right here and now.

Everybody began shouting at once. Kazu and Kenta began screaming Takato's name at the same time, trying to get him to come back. Rika and Lee were screaming for him to get out of the way or duck and dodge or at least do something. Renamon was rushing forward with the best strength she had, determined to reach Takato before Beelzebumon's bullets did. Terriermon and Lopmon were shouting encouragement. Lee's little sister, Susie, was crying her heart out about what was happening.

Takato came at Beelzebumon. He was ready to make him pay. He was charging forward with incredible speed. He was not going to ignore any damage to himself. He just wanted to see Beelzebumon suffer. He was going to pay.

"Haven't you had enough?" Beelzebumon said in his dark and heavy voice.

Takato didn't listen, but only increased his speed. He was heedless of anything happening. He just wanted to see Beelzebumon suffer. He had to at least feel a little bit of pain for all of the grief and misery he had caused! And Takato was going to make sure he did.

He didn't see the barrel of both guns flash. 

Two bullets bit him right through his chest and shoulder. The burning fury in Takato's eyes suddenly changed into a mixed worry and a look of intense pain. He stopped dead in his run, falling to his knees.

Red began to dribble out of the wounds, spilling out like a waterfall. His blue sweatshirt was beginning to turn a crimson color, easily noticeable. The crimson continued to drip down him, staining the red earth beneath his feet.

Then he gritted his teeth and stood up. He was not going to give in so soon. Beelzebumon would pay! He was going to feel all of the hurt and suffering that he had caused! He was going to die! Takato would avenge Guillmon.

He came rushing forward, with a scream that even made the cold-hearted Beelzebumon flinch. He rushed towards Beelzebumon even faster than before, leaving a trail of his life blood behind him in a strange crimson stream.

He was about ten feet away now. He didn't see Beelzebumon pull the trigger a second time.

Takato stopped dead. He went flying onto his back, staring hazily into the sky.

"Heh, whose next?" Beelzebumon said in a horrible manner that sounded as though he had enjoyed the suffering Takato was going through right now.

Blood trickled from Takato's mouth. He was staring hazily up into the sky, as though wondering what was happening or if the clouds were going to fall down on top of him.

When Beelzebumon had said that, everyone snapped.

They all rushed forward like ants out of an anthill. Even Beelzebumon realized he was outnumbered by the looks of it. He aimed his guns at them. But he saw something in them that he hadn't seen before. There was burning fury in there eyes. They were not going to lose this time.

Beelzebumon gave a hideous look at them, then aimed his guns at them.

"Your gonna pay!" Terriermon shouted.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER EVERY BIT OF PAIN TAKATO HAS RIGHT NOW!" Rika screamed.

"TAKATO!" Jeri screamed, cradling his head in her arms, trying to get him to focus on her.

Beelzebumon raised his guns into the air and blasted one shot. The bullet went whistling off into the distance. "Shut up, or I'll give you all a third eye" he commanded. But when he looked at them again, he saw that he would have to run after all. They had this serious look in them that he had never seen before. He put the guns back on his shoulders, then disappeared from view.

Everyone crowded around Takato. Jeri had his head in her hands. Blood was everywhere. Jeri's green dress was stained all the way to her feet. Takato's face had gone white with pain and from blood loss. 

The pain was coursing through him. He was not going to last more then a minute longer. 

"Hi...J-jeri" he murmured. He coughed up something. It was a smudge of blood that went splattering onto the ground next to her. 

"T-tell...Guillmon that...I am...sorry" he murmured again.

Then his head tilted back, and his hand went limp inside Jeri's. He was no longer alive. The last of his strength drained out of his eyes.

"TAKATO!!!!!!!!!"

___________

Damn...I seem to have a knack for writing endings that leave a lot to be desired. If you want me to write a sequal, then tell me about it for chrisake! I want people to actually want a sequal instead of just expecting one. Please tell me what you think of this! I want to know if this should go to the trash barrel or if I should write a sequal or just leave it the way it is. Thank you and good night.

Started at 7:36 P.M. finished on 9:02 P.M.

Thank you all for reading this.

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	2. Beelzebumon Shall Die

I am using Henry's Japanese name because I think Lee just sounds so much better than Henry. Thank you Sile

______________

Lee looked on at the battle in dismay. He had never wanted Guillmon to transform into the horrible monster he was now. Even if they won when he destroyed Beelzebumon, Megidramon would have killed them for sure, and perhaps he would have even killed himself through his rampage. But even he had been beaten by Beelzebumon.

What had happened?

Takato was lying on his back, staring up in a haze. Blood covered about half of his features, oddly noticeable by the fact that there was almost no blood left in his body, turning his skin a sort of creamy white. Look at all this. They were trying to beat Beelzebumon. Yet they ended up getting themselves killed. They hadn't hurt him at all. They had hurt themselves with their own anger.

When he saw the barrel of Beelzebumon's guns flash, and when he saw Takato fall to his knees, he started running towards him. He saw this kind of serious look in Takato's eyes that he had never seen before. Takato was going to try and kill him. He was apparently heedless of any damage to himself. He wanted Beelzebumon to die.

When he stood up, Lee gasped. Nobody, not even Takato, not even Renamon could take that much damage. Takato limped towards Beelzebumon as best as his torn body would allow.

Sorrow and pain could not even begin to describe the grief Lee had when the barrels shot the second rounds. Takato's body went limp, falling to the ground and flying back nearly five feet. He settled in a heap near the middle of the huge leftover crater surrounded by broken ones. Beelzebumon laughed in his horrible way, apparently enjoying the agony Takato was going through.

Rage.

Boundless rage. It showed through everyone's feelings. They wanted to kill Beelzebumon. And they were going to do it. Now they understood the true pain that Jeri and Takato. They found out what they were going through when they lost a loved one.

Renamon was limping towards Beelzebumon at the best her torn body could allow. Lee was screaming at Beelzebumon, saying all the colorful things he would do to him when he caught him. Terriermon was running towards him at the best speed he could manage. Susie was still in a heap on the ground, crying her little heart out.

Lee looked down at her. Then he leaned down and hugged her.

"Don't worry Susie...Its gonna be okay...Takato will be just fine" he said comfortingly. 

He picked her up in his arms, then he began to jog towards Takato, wear everyone was crowded around, wearing hurtful faces and pitying, tear-filled looks on themselves. Even the cold hearted Rika had a few tears to show, knowing that Takato was going to die.

Lee never thought that anything this horrible would happen to them. Takato had once said "Theirs not a digimon around that strong enough to beat the two of us!" And look what Guillmon had done. They hadn't been beaten by Beelzebumon. They had been beaten by themselves.

Beelzebumon was no longer in view. For some reason, he had given up. Takato was leaking blood in about five places. Two on his arms, once in his leg, one in his stomach, and one in his chest. He was going to die soon.

"Please don't die Takato" Lee found himself saying.

Everybody, even Kazu found themselves crying at the state he was in. Wounds were all over his body. Rage had taken control of him and look what it had done. It had killed him. Everyone knew it. 

Takato was going to die. Jeri had his head in her hands. She was sobbing onto his face.

"Tell...Guillmon that...I am...sorry" he murmured. Then his eyes softly closed. Takato was dead. He was no longer in the horrible place known as the digital world. Lee almost felt that he was lucky. But then he remembered something else.

Takato had died for no reason. His death shall not be in vain. He was going to kill Beelzebumon.

What about all of Takato's hopes and dreams? What about growing up and just living out his life like any normal person should instead os getting sucked into this stupid adventure. All of his dreams, all of his hopes, they had been thrown down into the garbage. Just because of Beelzebumon.

He was going to get revenge. Aside from Terriermon, Takato was his best friend. He was the only person in the group that he really knew. And Takato was going to die. What had Takato done that made him die? It was damn fair! It should have been Lee, it should have been Rika, but no...it was Takato. And he hadn't done anything.

If he were to ask who had committed the most sins throughout his life, he would have said him or Rika every time. Not Takato. He didn't do anything wrong. Yet he was still dead. Nothing was going to change that. He was going to die.

Lee leaned down next to Takato, then cried softly along with the others.

__________________

I just love to write sappy junk like this. You don't like sappy? Well I do! So tough! Anyways Thank you Silent Shadow for the review you gave me! It inspred me to write more. This shall be just a fanfiction that sort of takes place in everyone's mind. There will be little to no action. Pretty much a mental fic. Please read it anyways! I am counting on you to make me continue my writing!

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	3. I'm Afraid of You...

In response to the reviews I got, I decided that instead of writing a sequel, I would tack on several chapters about the feelings of everyone when Takato was killed by Beelzebumon. Be warned of some sappy content. Thank you all for the reviews! This chap is on Rika's POV.

And for my thank you list... chromedramon, digidestined of courage, kawaii mimi-chan, Exoduss, and Silent Shadow again! You guys are the best!

Now...onto the story!

Pyle

__________________

Rika watched sternly as Megidramon curled upwards, falling down on the ground with a thunderous crash. She lost her balance and went flying off of her feet, landing in a heap near a crack in the surface of the digital world that Megidramon had caused.

Not even Renamon was as strong as this digimon. When she had just met Renamon, she had wanted her to be strong. Strong enough to level a whole city. Strong enough to prove that she was the best tamer there was. But she'd be damned if she let Renamon turn into a monster like this. 

Rika saw Takato hunched over near Megidramon, crying softly. She could feel his pain. She knew what it felt like to know that your digimon is a cold hearted killer. She knew because...she had turned Renamon into that once. She never wanted to see that happen to anyone ever again. It was horrible.

She knew what Takato was feeling now.

She gasped when she saw him stand up. She could see a glimpse of blazing fire through his eyes. There was an anger down there that she had never seen before in Takato. He was being controlled by his own rage, not by his own feelings. There was no stopping him. And he was going after Beelzebumon. There was no turning back.

He was running at Beelzebumon, his fists clenched tightly. He was screaming something through his tears, but Rika could not make it out. Even the cold-hearted Rika's face softened when she saw the look in Takato's eyes. She could see right through him. On the outside, he was blazing mad. He was screaming full of fury, anger and rage evident all over him. She could practically see pieces of heat singing off of him.

But on the inside...

There was a scared little boy, lost and alone with Guillmon. He was so angry about losing Guillmon, that he had turned that anger on himself, not at Beelzebumon. And now he was going to get rid of that anger by using it on Beelzebumon. Rika had never seen the look in his eyes before. She would have thought that Beelzebumon would want to run away just by looking at the rage in him.

But he didn't.

Beelzebumon had shot Takato. Takato had stopped dead, breath coming in odd, ragged gasps. He was on his knees, hands on the ground to support his balance. Blood dripped on the floor. Gore was everywhere. It was so gross that even Renamom looked away. Tears were still running down Takato's cheeks. But what she saw next surprised her more then anything in her whole life.

Takato got back up.

He was fueled by his vengeance. He was taking his anger, and converting it to his energy. He was ignoring the pain to himself. He was consumed with the desire to kill Beelzebumon. He was going to make sure it happened. Beelzebumon himself stared on. Surprise was evident on his face. Maybe this human was a little bit stronger then he had thought.

Nevertheless, he aimed his guns again, this time to finish off Takato for good. Beelzebumon had a superior glint in his eye as Takato rushed towards him with all of the strength he could muster. He pulled the triggers a second time.

Takato stopped dead in his sprint, flying backwards and landing hard on his back. Everyone began shouting at once. Beelzebumon was still smiling to himself, glancing at everyone's horror at what he had just done to Takato. Even the digimon were screaming. Everyone except Susie knew what was going to happen. Susie was still crying.

Everyone except her was rushing forward, eager to be the first one to get a hit on Beelzebumon. Eager to be the first one to draw blood. Beelzebumon was going to die soon. She could feel it. She was hungry for revenge. She vowed that Takato's death would not be in vain. 

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU FEEL EVERY BIT OF PAIN TAKATO HAS RIGHT NOW!!" Rika screamed in her rage, trying to sprint faster at him.

Beelzebumon noticed a sort of look on them that he had never seen before. They were not going to lose this time. They had no strategy in mind, just brute force. They were going to kill him. 

Beelzebumon looked...afraid.

Rika would have gasped at his expression. Even this cold-hearted murderer was afraid of them? Well she might as well give him a good reason to. Just as she reached him, her fist shot out. But he was no longer there. He had disappeared.

She ignored that, kneeling down by Takato, trying to check on his condition. Her hand splashed in a puddle of something thick. She looked down and saw that it was covered in a coat of sticky wet blood. Takato's blood. Why hadn't she protected Takato when she had the chance? She could have stopped him. she could have punched him and knocked him out and dragged his unconscious ass back to them to keep him from being killed by Beelzebumon.

But he was going to die. And it was partially her fault.

Takato's blood surrounded her in a pool. It crawled, oozing up and soaking her pants.

She leaned down near Takato and cried softly. Rika, the mightiest tamer and most cold-hearted person of all time, had been reduced to a little girl crying her heart out.

Her tears silently dripped onto Takato's shirt, staining the blood red of it. The shirt had once been blue. Takato would never be hear again. He would never have talked to Rika again. He would never be that stupid gogglehead he had always been. He would never laugh, cry, or be optimistic.

Her tears rained down on Takato's shirt.

Takato would never feel them.

_______________

I must say that this once is probably more dramatic then the last. Just like I said, drama is my specialty. Please everyone! Review! You have already made it this far in reading! Please continue!

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	4. I Can't Stand It!

I'm so jealous of Enchanted Ice Star. S/he got over 600 reviews and 2 picture awards for that story entitled To Guard Our Love. I have to admit, its an excellent story. If you get the chance to, read it! Thank you Sentimental Star, Digidestined of Courage, Silent Shadow, and Exoduss! You guys are the best! You inspired me to write this chapter, and I already have a sequel in mind. Thank you all!

Now...onto the story!

Pyle

_______________

Jeri looked at along the battlefield. Vivid, was the memory of her companion being killed, by Beelzebumon. Leomon had died trying to protect her. In return, Takato had gotten so furious that he had forced Guillmon to become a monster even worse then Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon wanted to destroy them. Megidramon wanted to destroy them, Beelzebumon, the digital world, everything in existence.

Jeri couldn't believe what Takato had done. Anger that was coursing through him, rage that was burning on the outside of him, it had all collected into Guillmon, not Beelzebumon. And now look what had happened.

The horrible form of Guillmon was curled backwards, his claws in a frozen upright position, his tail curled backwards and his mouth hanging open in a drunken expression. Guillmon had been so sweet and nice, and look what Takato had done to him. He was a huge hulking beast, wanted to destroy everything in sight. And Takato had made him that way.

Since Beelzebumon had killed Leomon, she wanted him to die. Her digimon, her best friend in the whole world, had been killed. She was almost as desperate as Takato to see him fall to the ground, suffering all of the agony that he had caused. Feeling the agony of losing a loved one, feeling the pain of losing a loved one. He was going to get it all back.

She had even been developing feelings for Takato. He had always been such a nice kid. Virtuous to a fault. Willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill his goal. He had always been trying his best to protect the group, risking life and limb to help them. But those had all disappeared when she saw what Takato had done to Guillmon.

Beelzebumon had killed Leomon.

She would never forgive him for that. She would always hate him even more then Takato did. She wanted him to die. Agony and suffering were the main things on her mind when she saw Leomon die. The kind hearted Jeri, wanting someone to die. The others could hardly blame her. If there partners had been killed, they would have felt the exact same way.

Apparently though, Takato had taken it worse. He was rushing at Beelzebumon, ready to tear him apart with his bare hands if necessary. The anger was evident all over him. Takato had not had his partner destroyed. He had simply had him transformed. Transformed into something even worse then Beelzebumon. That was probably worse then having him actually killed.

Takato was running forward now, bent on killing Beelzebumon in any way possible. Nobody had ever seen Takato go off the deep end like that. It wasn't like him to lose his head like that. But he did, and there wasn't very much anyone could do about it.

Leomon had died. She wanted nothing more then to have Beelzebumon killed just as much as Takato. Her partner digimon, the great and valiant Leomon, had been killed by their worst enemy. Jeri clutched her digivice in one hand, looking with worried eyes as Takato rushed at Beelzebumon. Static and a sort of black and white lined screening crackled through her digivice.

Her expression changed to shock as Takato stopped dead in his run, falling to his knees and having blood pour out of him like a waterfall. She looked at Beelzebumon with a horrified expression. There was smoke curling out of his guns. Jeri buried her face in her arms, sobbing.

"I can't stand it!! Make it stop!!" she screamed. Don't give up Takato. I want to see him torn apart just as much as you do. But do you want to have yourself killed?

Takato had gotten back up. He was limping/running at Beelzebumon as best his torn body would allow. He was leaving a long trail of red behind himself, thick with blood.

Then Takato went flying backwards. He landed right in the middle of the stream of blood. It oozed around him, gobbling up the color and turning his sweater a crimson color instead of blue. He was staring up at the sky, unable to comprehend anything.

Jeri found herself running forward. She was worried. Takato was hurt. He might die. She had to help him. 

Jeri was kneeling down beside Takato. She had her hand clutched softly in his, trying to keep in alive by his willpower. Please stay alive Takato. There is so much I need to tell you. You can't die. What about your dreams? What about us? What about growing up and living with me?

"Tell...Guillmon that...I'm...sorry" he moaned, clutching her hand. Then his hand went limp inside hers. Jeri's blood stained dress shook involuntarily as Jeri screamed "TAKATO!!!!"

He would never hear Jeri say anything again. He would never be able to tell Jeri how much he loved her. Takato would never get the chance to grow up and start a family with Jeri. Even now that Takato was no longer alive, Jeri still clutched his hand tightly in her own, trying to will Takato to come back to life, trying to force him back to life.

But he wouldn't.

Takato was dead. There was no changing that. He wasn't coming back. Jeri wouldn't get to grow up with him. She would never get to tell him about how great their adventure was together. She would never see him cry, laugh, smile...or get angry. Takato would never do anything again. His blood oozed toward Jeri, as though drawn to her somehow.

Don't worry Takato. We will avenge you. 

Jeri sobbed onto Takato's body. Her tears stained his now red sweater. He would never feel her tears. He would never see or feel Jeri again. He would never hear her voice. Her tears rained down onto his body.

Takato would never feel those tears.


	5. The Army Arrives

I decided that instead of writing a whole new story, I would just post the sequel onto my original story. I decided that it was probably easier instead of just having a whole bunch of different stories, I would simply post them into one big one, where it is easier to follow the storyline! On a note, I feel, that on my other fic entitled 'I feel so alive', I just can't continue it. I plan on deleting it later. Thank you to all who have had the patience to read this far! You guys are awesome!

On another note, I realize that I had a lot of violence in the last story. I just read all this junk about people coming about, nobody dies, and the heros live and celebrate. I felt that it was better to show how it might be in real life. After all, drama is my specialty.

It seems to me that he has three names, Jenrya, Lee, and Henry. Please tell me if I have gotten them mixed up. I was only going with the names at lelola.com so I might have messed them up.

Now...onto the story!

Pyle

______________

Everybody was sitting around Takato's body. They were all completely silent, locked in thought. It was Lee who spoke first. He stood up, his blue hair flapping in the wind. "Well? What do we do now?" Nobody answered him.

Kazu looked up at him, anger evident in his eyes. Then he dropped his head and glared at the ground.

"We can't stay here you guys, it's dangerous. Beelzebumon might come back" Lee sighed.

Kazu looked up at him again. To everyone's surprise, it was Kazu who snapped "Oh for pity's sake, would you give them a moment" 

Lee fell silent.

_______________

Everyone was sitting on their knees around the body of Takato.

Takato's hand were on his chest, his fingers locked together. His eyes were closed, and his head was aimed towards the sky. He looked either extremely deeply asleep or dead. He wasn't asleep. He was dead. He would always be dead. He was never coming back. They would all have to accept that eventually. Takato was dead.

Kazu slowly reached up his hand, then grasped the band around his head. He slowly lifted it off, letting his hair fall down above his eyes. It covered everyone's view of his face as he slowly lay it across Takato's head. Takato would never feel Kazu do that.

Kenta reached down to his waist, unsnapping the small pouch of cards at his side. He reached over to Takato's body, then he lay it across Takato's midsection, making sure that his cards would stay there. Then he lowered his head and didn't look at Takato's body again.

Rika slowly reached into her pocket. Takato had given it to her. He hadn't trusted himself, saying that he might lose it or that he might let Guillmon use it for target practice. It was the not that his mother had given him. She slipped it into his pocket, then she reached into her own pocket and pulled out something else. It was the good luck charm his mom had made for him. She slowly latched it around Takato's neck, making sure that it would stay secure.

Lee took off his green shaded sunglasses. He set them down on Takato's neck, hanging them there. Takato had bought him those glasses. He had bought them at the same time that he had gotten those goggles of his. If he could, he would have thanked Takato a million times over before this had happened. Takato had said that just in case they got spotted, he didn't want anyone to recognize them and spread the news all over Japan.

Jeri was the last. There was something yellow attached to her hand. It was her digivice, now useless without Leomon. Leomon. He had died. He was like Takato. He wouldn't come back. People only survived in the movies. In real life, nothing happened that easily.

She slowly dropped her hands down towards him. She silently slipped the digivice in between his fingers. Then she dropped backwards. One tear feel down her cheek. It slowly dropped off of her chin. Then it landed on the ground, disappearing forever.

Kazu stood up, his fists clenched. He looked at the group, anger evident on him. The way his fists were clenched, the redness of his fists, the burning fury in his eyes. He was going to make sure that Beelzebumon paid with his life. He wanted to make sure that Beelzebumon felt all of the pain that everyone was feelings now. He wanted Beelzebumon to suffer.

"I say we hunt down Beelzebumon. I'm not gonna sleep until I see that guy on the ground begging for mercy" said Kazu, holding up a fist.

Kenta and Rika looked up. They had grim expressions on their faces. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that I want to see Beelzebumon have his guts ripped out in front of us. I say we kill him" said Rika fiercely.

Jeri and Lee stood up. "For Takato"

Everybody stepped forward. Kazu put his hand down, followed by Kenta's, Rika's, Lee's, and Jeri's. "For Takato!" they all chanted together.

Then they were off, running in the direction that Beelzebumon had gone in. It was possible, Kazu thought, that they didn't need to find Beelzebumon. He would probably find them.

_________

Beelzebumon looked down at the group of Kuwagomon, pitifully. It had been so easy to manipulate them. Simply kill one or two, and the whole lot of them suddenly became so afraid that they would follow his every order. He had been thinking about killing them all anyway and loading the data, but he already had enough power. He had beat Megidramon after all, and who would need more power then that?

He held up an arm, and immediately, all of the chatter and noise around him died away instantly.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked one of the Kuwagomon.

Beelzebumon looked down at him, smiling evilly. "I want you to go kill the group of pests that has been bothering me. And be quick about it!"

"Yes, Lord Beelzebumon!" they all chanted, then they were off, buzzing away like a group of bees.

Beelzebumon smiled grimly. It would be highly unlikely that any of them would survive an attack of that number of digimon, no matter what type or how strong they had been.

They were not gonna make it out of this one.

______________

Everyone was lying on several large blankets, matted together on the ground to provide warmth. The digital worlds temperature differed every day. Last night, it had been nearly 70 degrees. And tonight, it was under 12. They were huddled up in blankets for warmth. Renamon had a fur coat, and such, was lying on the ground. Gardromon had no feel. Lopmon and Terriermon were huddled next to each other for warmth.

The night sky around them stopped all viewing, save for a little moonlight that dimly made the ground glow where it shined. Not a trace of life shone around the area except for them. Stars dotted the night, many more then last nights. Everything in the digital world seemed to be messed up.

It was when Kazu woke up sometime passed 1:00, that something strange happened.

His eyes cracked open a bit. Of all the nights to have insomnia. He shivered in voluntarily. Then his eyes opened wind. Buzzing? Was it a bee? Wait a second. There was no such thing as bee's in the digital world. What could it be?

It was getting louder now. And very close. Somewhere off to his left. He slowly sat up, making sure that everyone stayed asleep, then stood up, running a hand through his hair. Oh well, he could go back to bed later. He had to go check out that noise. Once he had gotten about ten feet away from the blanket, that was when he saw it.

Black. A swarm. Black dots came zooming forward from afar. It looked like a swarm of locusts coming at them.

"Everybody wake up! Tell me this is a natural occurrence!" shouted Kazu, practically falling over backwards to run towards Gardromon. Gardromon, who never fell asleep, simply activated a scanner in his eyes.

"Scan complete. Swarm of Kuwagomon. Headed in our general direction. Mission: seek and destroy" assessed Gardromon.

Renamon was up in an instant, and everyone else began to sit up, steadily shaking their heads in a drowsy motion and rubbing their eyelids or trying to wipe some crust out of their eyes.

"Kazu! I'm gonna kill you!" Rika roared, getting to her feet and standing groggily.

"Everyone wake up! Get ready! We're gonna get killed if we don't find shelter!!" shouted Kazu desperately, searching for a crevice or a cave of some sort. Wasn't there any form of escape?!

"Over here! I found one!" shouted Kenta, crawling into a large crevice.

Then the attack hit. Kuwagomon of every shape and size zipped through the area. They clattered their campsite apart and ripped their blankets to shreds. Claw marks dotted the ground, marking nearly the entire place.

"Grenade destroyer!" shouted Gardromon, bringing up his arms. Two small missiles popped out of two panels on his shoulders, then blasted off, setting a course for the middle of the swarm. It didn't really matter where he fired, because he was going to hit something pretty much no matter where he aimed. Kazu looked on with satisfaction as he saw a dozen Kuwagomon fall out of the sky, screaming, then deleting into a million bits of data.

"Diamond storm!" shouted Renamon. Dozens of white crystals flew through the air, slicing through the Kuwagomon like paper. They screamed as they instantly deleted, raining bits of discarded data that appeared as blackened smudges of charcoal.

"Everyone into the crevice!" shouted Jeri, jumping in as well, quickly followed by Rika and Renamon, Gardromon, Lee-who was carrying Susie- and Kazu.

Lopmon and Terriermon nodded at each other, then cried 'Twin Tornado!"

Immediately, they both began spinning out such a high rate of speed that a huge tornado broke out, swallowing up Kuwagomon and throwing them all directions, or simply shredding them apart when they entered. Bits of smudged data flew all over the place, and Kuwagomon dropped from the sky like flies. Then they both hurried off to the crevice just as a cache of claws came zooming to the spot they had been a moment ago.

"There's thousands of em!" Kazu shouted. "Gimme one of those!"

He grabbed onto Gardromon's arm, who was shooting grenades left and right, then with all of the strength he could muster, began to unscrew it. When he got it far enough off, he yanked at it and it came off in his hand. He attached it to his own arm, then reached into it somewhere and pulled a small knob on the side. Instantly a grenade came flying out, crashing into the sky and exploding, sending Kuwagomon left and right in little pieces.

The recoil sent him flying backwards, crashing into the wall, implanting him to the side and creating sort of an outline of his impact. Kazu stood there implanted in the wall for a moment, then he stepped out of the crater and aimed the thing back upwards. "Man! The recoil on this thing is bigger then an elephant gun!" 

Then he aimed upwards, sending another projectile flying upwards, slamming into another twenty and blasting them out of the sky and with a huge ball of plasma flame. 

The recoil nearly sent him into the wall again, but he was getting used to it.

Renamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon were sending blasts out of the crevice left and right. Kuwagomon dropped down like flies. The great thing about the crevice was that it offered a great defensive position. The Kuwagomon could only get at them from above, but they had a place to retreat, a great offensive position, and they only had to blast one way from getting attacked.

The battle lasted for quite awhile. Each side seemed evenly matched. The Kuwagomon had far greater numbers, and were depending on sheer numbers to take them down. But they would not last forever. But their prey was wearing down to.

They could not use their attacks forever. Kazu and Gardromon was running out of ammo, Renamon was exhausted form having to use diamond storm over and over, and the two rabbits could barely stand up from all of the fighting. They were fighting a losing battle.

Jeri looked up at them. The Kuwagomon were pouring in faster then ever, and their team was totally exhausted. Then could not last more then a few minutes. Didn't they have any goods cards to use?

"Look over here!" shouted Kenta. He was pointing into the inky blackness surrounding them. It lead further into the crevice into a hole that dropped downwards so that they couldn't see anything. "It's our only way outta here! I say we move it or lost it!" 

"Everybody over here! We have to escape! The Kuwagomon won't go down there!" shouted Jeri to the group. Without hesitation, she leaped down the hole, followed by Kenta, Kazu, then Renamon who disappeared instantly. Gardromon rocketed down the hole, followed by Rika, then Terriermon and Lopmon, followed by Lee.

"Everyone be careful!" shouted Lee just before he disappeared into the darkness.

Then everyone's view went black.

_______________

ah, this chapter was just the length I wanted it to be. A little around tow thousand words. Since I got so many reviews for my last fic, I simply wrote this chapter in about forty minutes! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! The more reviews, the faster I write! Thanks to all who have read this far!

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	6. We Are Lost

Well readers, guess whose typing their sequal with an old-style 1996 computer whirring away in their room at 11:00 PM? Yup, you guessed it! Me! I finally bugged my mom enough to let me have one of those slow computers in my room to type my fan fiction on! Problem is, the mouse doesn't work! Which means, that I have to learn every hotkey available to type my fan fiction.

Thank you all for coming this far! Your all f****n awesome! I'll never forget you! You made me get over 20 reviews! * a personal best* I worship you! All of you readers who made it this far, don't forget to review! I need to know if this sequel should be changed or thrown into the trash barrel or left the way it is.

Now...onto the story!

Pyle

____________

Dark. It was very dark. Pitch black actually. So black that even if he put his hand in front of his face, he couldn't see it. That was pretty dark, even though she considered herself to have excellent eyesight. 

Renamon did have excellent eyesight. So why could she not see anything? Maybe that was just the way it was down here. She would just have to find Rika and...where was Rika? 

Renamon whirled around. "Rika!" she shouted. Her voice came bouncing back a thousandfold. The sound was modified a hundred times in these caves. The echoes bounced off the walls on all sides and came right back at her. Renamon had to cover her ears on order not to have her eardrums explode. When the sound finally stopped, a small whimper appeared behind her.

She leaped up into the air, the words 'Diamond storm' on the tip of her tongue. Flashes of white appeared in front of her as she was about to fire her projectile at whatever the enemy may be.

"Come on, Renamon! It's me!" shouted a familiar voice. She stopped her attack, but her claws were still up. "And?"

"As in ME! Kenta!" shouted Kenta.

"Oh" she murmured, dropping her claws. "Well what do we do now?"

Kenta shook his head and sighed, even the Renamon could not see it. "We have to find the others. Sitting here won't do any good"

Renamon looked thoughtful. "How?"

"By doing what you just did, only without as much loudness. I guess you have never been in a cavern before, huh?" suggested Kenta.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, me and Kazu got stuck in one once when we were running away from school. It's near the outside of the park, over by Akihabara. I'll show you it if we get back" said Kenta. Then he realized he had said the word 'if'. Kenta shivered. "I want to go home. I didn't sign up on this adventure to watch Takato die and to have all of my friend thrown into a cavern, myself included"

Renamon looked down at him with pity in her eyes. "Neither did I"

____________

Terriermon stumbled along through the darkness, looking for something, someone, anyone. His first notion that he found someone was that he slammed into a human body. He tumbled over backwards, stumbling on rocks and weeds that grew underground. When he rolled to a stop about five feet away, he stood up with his ears hanging outwards.

"Watch it you little freak!" shouted the voice.

"Oh jeez. Don't tell me I'm lost in the tunnels with Kazu" Terriermon muttered.

"What was that?" asked Kazu in a menacing tone.

"I didn't say anything" Terriermon lied.

"Well now that we are here, how do we get out?" Kazu muttered, concern evident in his voice.

"Do the obvious thing: look for an exit" replied Terriermon.

"If you can't see in the dark, then you can't see an exit" Kazu countered dryly

"I know that" returned Terriermon.

Kazu ignored him, then put his hand up on the wall, leaning on it. He sighed, tasting the cold ash in the air that sort of made it toxic to breath somehow. He nearly coughed. The air was very heavy and dense down here.

"What is it with this place?" Kazu muttered. "The smell and the air is ll screwed up"

Terriermon sniffed the air. This his eyes went wide. "Lay on the ground and be quiet. Don't make a sound" said Terriermon, lowering himself until his torso was touching the ground.

"Why?" said Kazu, getting down on his knees.

"Because Kuwagomon's main scent is hearing" informed Terriermon, now as stiff as a post.

At this, Kazu immediately dove to the ground. The ground was covered with some sort of wet material that stuck to Kazu's skin. I am gonna take a major shower when this is all over, he thought.

Then the buzzing appeared. Kuwagomon, everywhere, up and down and all around, swarmed overhead. Filling the air with that horrible buzzing noise, they shot down the tunnel in search of the shout of Renamon that they had heard earlier. One of the Kuwagomon stopped. As the rest of them dropped out of sight, this one dropped down next to them, looking straight at them.

Kazu broke into a sweat. Terriermon considered shooting a blast at it.

It crouched down over him, sniffing the area. Its jaws nuzzled his hair, feeling it. It reached down a claw and poked him several times. Drool dripped down on Kazu's hair, further adding more dirt and grime onto him and increasing his need for a shower.

Kazu felt like screaming. He had never felt like such a wuss before! Here he was, back against the ground with a Kuwagomon standing over him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

A sweat broke out on Kazu's head.

The Kuwagomon lowered it's pincers until they fit around his head, and then breathed downwards. Kazu felt nauseous as a wave of hot breath slammed into him, pressing him to the ground. 

The pincers began to close around his head. 

Then, apparently satisfied that he wasn't there, the creature leaped upwards and flew off, buzzing after the rest of the swarm and disappearing into the endless area of tunnels.

"Whew!" Kazu sighed in relief, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "That was close"

"Let's go find the others" suggested Terriermon.

"Yeah, I'm for that" said Kazu, then dashed off way he thought Terriermon was going.

___________

Susie was sitting on a rock, leaning against the wall with Lopmon clutched at her stomach. She felt like crying, but she thought that Lee would think even less of her then he did now if she did.

No, she had to stay strong. She bit down hard on her tongue to distract herself from crying, then reluctantly let Lopmon go, who toppled to the ground a short distance away. "Susie, would you please stop hugging me like that?" she whined.

Susie looked down at her pitifully. "I wish that none of us had ever came to the digital world. Then I would be back at home pretending to be Terriermon and none of this would have happened"

Lee looked down at her with the same pitiful look in his eyes. "I wish that we could go home to" he muttered.

"Lopmon, you need to digivolve and get us out of here!" cried Susie, standing up with her fists raised, trying to encourage her.

"Susie, I said it before, I'll say it again, the sovereign took away my power to digivolve" explained Lopmon.

Lee looked down at her. "Let's go find the others. Gardromon should be able to see in the dark. We should find him first" suggested Lee.

Susie looked up happily. "Alright! Let's go!" she said, skipping down the tunnel.

"Susie, wait!" shouted Lee and Lopmon simultaneously as they ran after her.

_______________

Jeri clung to her knees, burying her face in her arms. Tears poured down her cheeks. They dripped off her chin and were absorbed into the waxy substance of the floor.

Takato had died. Leomon had died. To of the closest people in her life were gone. And they were not coming back. Now she was lost in a cavern, cold, alone, and deserted. She felt like dropping to the floor and letting herself become part of the glue-like substance.

No one was with her. 

She was alone now, on her own with no one to guide her. If Takato was here, he would help her. He would stand that cocky little way he always did. He would say 'Don't worry Jeri, everything is going to be just fine' in that assuring and charming voice that he had. But he was never going to talk to Jeri again.

She was lost.

Had she done something to deserve this? She hadn't counted herself as being a particularly violent person and she had never thought she had done any sins throughout her life. What had she done to deserve all of this horror? 

It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to suffer so much for things she hadn't done. She had not done any murders, lied, or cheated in her entire life! So why was she treated like one of those few wretched people?

A fresh bit of sobbing broke out. Her eyes were looking across the cavern at a dark shape, tears flowing through them. It was some sort of spike, one of those big cavern spires that always appeared on the top of the cavern. She stared at the shape.

Would it really be that bad? Would it hurt?

She felt like getting rid of herself. Everywhere she went, people seemed to die, and a bad trail always left behind her. Takato had died, Leomon had died, Megidramon had nearly destroyed the digital world, and a herd of Kuwagomon attacked, had she left anything out? Oh yes, Beelzebumon was somewhere down in the cavern, tearing the place apart searching for them. It was a hopeless situation.

And it was all her fault.

Then suddenly, Jeri stepped away from the spike. She wasn't going to die. She couldn't change her past, but she could change her future. She would avenge Takato. She would avenge Leomon. She would avenge the deaths of all those killed by Beelzebumon. She was going to make sure he paid dearly for this.

She turned around and ran down the tunnel.

___________

Yay! The second chapter of my sequal is finally done! *dances around* I am sssooooo sorry this took such a long time to put up. I was busy with track, homework, sports, setting up some new electronic junk, stuff like that. 


	7. The Time for Action

Well, I am finally going to post the next chapter! I got Grandia 2 for PC, and have been playing it day and night to try and beat it. It is an incredible game, and you should play it if you get the chance. This RPG is available for the PS2, PC, and DC so buy it if you get the chance. (And no, I was not paid by Ubi Soft to write this) :)

On a note, it seems to me that there are way too many yaoi fics on fanfiction.net. I can barely turn a page without finding ten or fifteen yaois on it. I am kind of sad to find that there is so few normal romance fics now, but I'm not going to stop you. It's a free country. You guys just read what you like. I am just sad that there are so few normal fics, and that I am not into the whole yaoi/yuri thing.

I will introduce a new character in the next few chapters, just like any of you who have read my past work probably expect I would. I am sad to say that Ryo will probably not be appearing in this fanfiction. Let me know in reviews if you want me to include him in this. And yes, Guillmon is not completely out of the action. He will have a part in this story. And is it just me, or does Gallantmon/Dukemon have an odd resemblance to Omnimon? :)

Now...onto the story!

Pyle

__________

Kazu looked behind himself, making sure that nothing was behind him. Terriermon was on his head, because he had been too tired from the battle earlier and that he refused to go another step, hence, was why he was perched on Kazu's head.

Kazu had a growing fear of the darkness. Beelzebumon could be anywhere, watching them, waiting for them, just waiting for them to get tired so he could tear them apart. Kazu still had the grenade launcher he had taken from Gardromon, but knew that he would probably run out of ammo for it soon.

If Beelzebumon were to attack, they would die for sure.

And it came unexpectedly. 

Kazu sat down for a rest on a nearby rock, jerking Terriermon off of his head and tossing him to the ground, leaning against the wall while ignoring Terriermon's complaints.

He made sure it was safe to rest for a moment, then collapsed against the wall. Terriermon was already asleep. Just as he closed his eyes he caught sight of something red out of the corner of his eyes, somewhere in Terriermon's vicinity.

They were eyes. 

Red crescent eyes. Beelzebumon's eyes.

Kazu was up in an instant, grabbing Terriermon and jerking him off the ground and running down the tunnel, Terriermon screaming at him to let go. Kazu let go all right. He threw him all the way down the tunnel like a football.

Terriermon spread out his ears in a glide and landed on Kazu's head, nearly folding in half at the speed he was going. Kazu was running with terrifying speed. He was horrified, finding out that Beelzebumon had been trailing them all along.

He threw a terrified glance over his shoulder. They were still there. Those glowing, red crescent eyes.

Kazu gave a terrified gasp and redoubled his speed. His energy was coming out of pure terror. Always he would look back, and he would see those strange red crescent eyes.

For another ten minutes he ran, nearly dead of exhaustion. Terriermon was asked what was the matter and Kazu would never reply, but keep running down the tunnel, screaming Gardromon's name. 

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted a voice down the tunnel.

Kazu watching with satisfactory as two grenades in a line flew down the tunnel and smacked right into Beelzebumon, making him stop dead and flinging him backwards in a cloud of smoke and flame, bits of shrapnel crashing into the walls.

Beelzebumon gave a cry of pain, then staggered forward, regaining his speed while dodging a grenade sent at him by Kazu. Then he picked up speed and set his sights on Gardromon.

"Watch out!" shouted Rika, who was behind Gardromon.

"Darkness Claw!"

Three slices went through the air and slammed into Gardromon. He was sent flying backwards, slamming into Rika and pinning her to the wall as he cracked into it. Rika gave a loud cry of pain as a snapping sound came from her leg.

Gardromon's eyes flickered back on after a moment, then he said "I think we've got him on the run!" then tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Kazu, who also lay Terriermon down near Rika, who was holding her leg in pain. Kazu took up a defensive stance in front of them with his grenade launcher ready.

Beelzebumon smirked. This stupid kid was going to stand up to him? Then he disappeared as a grenade went flying in his direction, exploding at the spot he was at a moment ago. Beelzebumon ran towards Kazu from the side.

Kazu turned around and fired two shots in his direction. One of them exploded in front of Beelzebumon and he was forced to stop, lest he run right into the explosion. The second grenade slammed right into his chest, slamming him backwards into the wall and leaving him implanted in there for a moment. 

Once he realized what had happened, he jumped out of the way as another grenade came roaring in his direction and exploded.

Beelzebumon disappeared from view and reappeared as about two dozen images. Kazu simply took aim at the closest one and fired. 

Beelzebumon went flying backwards from the explosion that hit him. He managed to land on his feet but still went backwards, his feet sliding on the ground from the force of the explosion. It was time to try something different.

Beelzebumon grinned as he leaped into the air. This kid was good, but enough was enough, and he had a job to do. Playtime was over.

Beelzebumon reappeared above Kazu and dove downwards with his claws outstretched, ready to tear his head off. He was thinking of stopping and savoring the moment, but who knows how much damage Kazu could do to him with the grenade launcher.

Kazu looked upwards, knowing that Beelzebumon would attack at a different angle, and pulled the trigger, blindly aiming towards him.

Whether guided by luck or by the sight of the red crescent eyes, the blow struck home, blasting him right between the eyes. 

Kazu watched with satisfaction as the explosion took place right on his face, effectively blowing him out of the sky. Then he aimed at Beelzebumon's shape. But by now, Beelzebumon was tired of doing it the hard way.

He pulled out both of his guns and fired one shot. The grenade exploded in midair, not going near it's intended target.

Kazu fired again, but Beelzebumon was too fast. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kazu. His gun aimed upwards, but he was blasted backwards as a grenade slammed into him. But Beelzebumon was ready for him this time. He let the grenade slam into him, but braced himself against the impact.

Once the blast cleared, Beelzebumon's foot shot out and slammed into Kazu's stomach. Kazu gasped as the air went out of him, and he stumbled backwards, his hands clutching his stomach and his grenade launcher at the ground, forgotten. Kazu nearly fell over backwards in his gasping, trying to get his wind back.

Once he got his first breath, he looked up at Beelzebumon with murder mixed with rage in his eyes. "How can you be so cold? You don't even show any remorse for killing Takato!" Kazu screamed, his eyes closing tight.

Beelzebumon smirked again, then pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kazu's stomach. 

Kazu's rage overpowered him. Beelzebumon had enjoyed killing Takato. He had enjoyed nearly destroying Takato. And he had done it all without any regret. Kazu leaped forward and came zooming at him. "Your not even sorry for what you diiiiid!!" he shouted, running towards him, ready to kill him with his bare hands.

Beelzebumon looked at him in surprise as Kazu's fist connected with his lower jaw. He shut his eyes tight for a moment, then he roared in anger and shouted "Poison Impact!", pulling the trigger on his gun.

Kazu stood there for a moment, waiting for something. Then the pain hit.

He roared loudly, his cry of pain echoing throughout the tunnels. He clutched his would, purple toxin and red blood spilling out. This attack was designed by Beelzebumon himself to give a long, horrible, agonizingly painful death.

Kazu fell over backwards on his back, landing on the ground and sending white hot pain through his body.

He was being killed in the same fashion as Leomon.

He hit the ground, a whole torn through his stomach. The same pain that had torn through everyone's hearts earlier would rip right through them tenfold.

Gardromon watched, unable to do anything as Beelzebumon leered down at the suffering Kazu. A huge whole was ripped through Kazu's stomach, toxin leaking out of the wound and spilling onto the floor.

Kazu closed his eyes, then opened them, a moment later. He hardly felt the pain now. The spot above his head that contained what was left of his life slowly became smaller and smaller. Kazu was kind of sad to see it go. But he had always wanted it to end this way.

If he was going to die, he would go down protecting his friends, and he would never go down without a fight. 

He was dimly aware that Beelzebumon was knocked aside, because when he stopped for one last look at Beelzebumon before he died, he saw that something flew at him and he was knocked aside.

Beelzebumon growled for a moment, then an arrow flew into his side and he was flung down the tunnel.

Kazu looked at his savior, who was girl with shining blue hair and glowing green eyes. He was dimly aware that she had wings, because she leaned over him and scooped him up in her arms, then flapped her wings for a moment, creating a breeze that woke him up a moment.

She hugged his head to her chest. "Come on Kazu, stay awake" she chanted, trying to get him to stay alive. "You can't die right now...your friends need you"

Kazu looked up at her through his eyes, blood leaking off of his stomach. "Sakuya..."he murmured faintly. "Help them. Keep the others alive. Kill Beelzebumon" 

Then his eyes closed, and the world became black around him. 

___________

"Jeri! Boy am I glad to see you!" said Kenta, nearly hugged her with relief. Jeri completely ignored him, continuing on her way down the tunnel.

"Jeri, wait up!" said Kenta, jogging to keep up with her fast pace. Jeri only sped up, getting more eager to leave them behind. "Renamon, go get her. She's gone nuts"

Renamon disappeared and reappeared in front of Jeri, gripped her arms with her claws then held Jeri firmly. Jeri struggled feebly, but nothing could ever get out of Renamon's strong grip. To Kenta's surprise, Jeri broke down and cried.

"Don't you get it?! I am trying to get away from you" she wiped the tears from her face. "Wherever I go, my friends get killed! Leomon, my digimon, was killed. So was Takato! My two best friends are dead!"

"Jeri it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for things that happen to other people that you have no control over" Renamon said thoughtfully.

Jeri broke out of her grip and turned to face Renamon. "See?! Leomon was killed because I was too weak! Takato was killed because I just sat by and watched"

At this point, something slammed into Renamon, tossing her into the wall like a rag doll. Renamon was on her feet in an instant searching for her opponent.

"Double Impact!" a voice from her side shouted. 

Automatically, Renamon leapt into the air. The bullets zipped below her and crashed into the wall, scattering rocks in all directions that stuck to the cavern floor. "Diamond Storm!" her attack lit up the cavern as the white particles zoomed through the air.

She saw their enemy. It was Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon charged at her with his claws outstretched, a sneer on his face. Renamon dodged out of the way, the slashed at him with one of her claws. Her claws didn't hit what she wanted, but she was able to slash his arm.

Something small, flexible, soft, and red came off in her hand. "Nice move, fine and foxy!" said Beelzebumon. Renamon didn't have the time to put two and two together and come up with a hypothesis, because Beelzebumon was attacking again.

Beelzebumon pulled a magnum off of his back and aimed it at Renamon. He fired half a dozen shots, two of which hit Renamon. Renamon flew backwards and slammed into the wall, collapsing to the ground, the red handkerchief still clenched in her hand.

Beelzebumon aimed down at her. "Say goodbye, pineapple head" he said. His trademark insult. Renamon found that Beelzebumon had been knocked away, because when she looked up, Beelzebumon was kneeling on the ground in pain, wheezing. Then he leaped up and disappeared. 

It was a girl with shining blue hair, glowing green eyes, and a bow in her hands with an arrow knocked in it.

She knelt down beside Renamon and said "Don't worry, everything will be all right now"

__________

And that is all I am going to write for tonight. Thank you for reading this far! I love you guys! Your all f****n awesome! I'll never forget you! You gave me more reviews than all I have put together! Thank you all! Silent Shadow, Jinako-chan, Exoduss, Mariko..., all of you, the people I left out(sorry), I can't remember anyone else right now.

Spoiler for the next chapter(Character death). Oh yeah, and I restarted Grandia 2 this morning, so I will have to redo the whole thing again.

Goodnight everyone! (It is 9:36 PM :)

Pyle


	8. Is This Real?

I FINISHED GRANDIA 2!!!! *dances all over the place knocking things over* it took me five days to beat this game. Hmm, I'm getting slow. Lol, I am glad I bought it, as it is a fabulous game. Please play it if you get the chance, but be warned, it's a sad game with a lot of betrayal. I would have been ashamed to be the designer of the final boss though. It is SO frickin easy! Oh well, I suppose I should continue celebrating. Now I have to go to Joe's house and beat Legend of Dragoon, and then go to Max's house and beat Final Fantasy X

Oh yes, in this fanfiction, the tamers DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT know that Beelzebumon is Impmon. As far as they know, Beelzebumon is a mystery. I created this fanfic before I knew that, and I don't want to change the plot entirely. Sorry for not following the story!

Oh and to let you know, in some cases you will need a handkerchief to finish this chapter. If you want it to be really sad, put on some sad music. People who have read my past work know that I am not afraid to kill off characters if it will help in the development of the story, as such in the cases of my stories 'I Know the Color of Pain', where TK and Yuffy die, and in 'I will love you forever, both Sakura and Syaoran receive rather sad endings. Another time was when I write my fic 'If We Hold On Together', where Sakura and Syaoran are angel and devil and they are both killed but brought back to life as humans in the end if you didn't know. If you get the chance. Please read them! I have spent a lot of time on my fanfiction and I would like people to appreciate the work I put into it!

Now...onto the story! (Character death in this chapter)

Pyle

____________

"Lee, something is here" Susie whined, tugging on his orange vest and trying to get him to turn around and look. Susie had said it at least twenty times. After the first five times of looking backwards and seeing that nothing was there, he simply ignored her.

"She's right Lee, I looked back there and something is following us" said Lopmon fearfully. "It had red eyes. We have to get out of here!"

Lee, exasperated at looking back, finally did it just to satisfy their needs for him to look at the illusion. He turned around and looked back. 

In the next instant, Lee had grabbed Lopmon and Susie and was rushing down the tunnel as fast as he could go. He had seen those eyes before. 

Red crescent eyes.

Beelzebumon's eyes.

Eyes filled with fear, death and destruction. Eyes red with the blood of Takato and Leomon. Crescent crimson eyes that glowed through darkness and brought hate through it.

Lee ran blindly through the tunnels, ignoring the complaints from Lopmon and Susie. He had to get them away from there before Beelzebumon turned them all into bits of red on the ground with his triumphant form above them laughing.

He looked back behind his shoulder and saw those red crescent eyes, following him again. He must have been following them for the past couple of miles while they had been arguing when walking through the tunnels.

Always after the deceleration of his running he would look back, and those red crescent eyes would be staring at him again, piercing through him and drilling holes through the darkness, leaving only a slight red mark where they had been before. They vanished once Lee started running again.

But they soon appeared again. Lee was so tired now that he could not even stand up, and collapsed on the ground. The red eyes surrounded them. Flashing past them, whirling around them, zipping through the darkness. Always, they would remain focused on the group. It got to the point where Lee couldn't stand it anymore, and his intolerance won out of over his exhaustion. He picked up Lopmon and Susie again, then carried them down the tunnel at incredible speed.

For another five minutes he ran, stumbling blindly through the darkness and taking random passageways in and out of the tunnels. At last, he turned around and the red crescent eyes were no longer there, no longer following them.

Lee dropped to his knees, then began panting heavily. It was amazing, the speeds and distances people could run when desperation took over. He dropped to his stomach, then was out like a light, the world turning to nothing around him.

When he woke up, Lopmon and Susie were sitting a large distance away, staring at him fearfully. What Lopmon told him he found even harder to believe then Susie and Lopmon themselves.

Lopmon explained that Beelzebumon had come that night, his magnums out and demanding that they all surrender and then he would make their death quick and painless. Lee must have been white hot with anger because he took out his digivice and held it in front of him, and a strange glow surrounded him, and he began moving with incredible speed and strength.

She said that he had picked Beelzebumon up and slammed him into the wall and whenever Beelzebumon had shot at you, you would dodge the bullet like it was going less than one mile an hour. 

The digivice must have increased his abilities a hundred times because he punched and slammed Beelzebumon around like Styrofoam, then chased him back down the tunnels. The glow around him disappeared and he just simply lay down and didn't make another move or sound for another four hours.

Apparently, everybody had decided that they had dreamed the whole incident. It was strange though, everyone having the same dream. But Lee himself decided that there was no way that he could have slammed Beelzebumon around like that, and they resumed walking down the tunnels.

"Susie, I want you and Lopmon to stay here" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her down next to the wall in a sitting position. She immediately got back up. 

"Why?!"

"Because it's too dangerous to be running around the tunnels! Beelzebumon is running around in here and if he catches you he will kill you in an instant!" he shouted, then cursed himself for the tone and for raising his voice as Susie burst into tears.

"Stop it!" he shouted. Then he lowered his voice and said quietly in a reassuring tone "Lopmon will be here with you, so you'll be safe. Don't worry Susie, it won't be like last time" 

Susie his her face in her hands, her tears disappearing. "It's because I'm too small to help, isn't it?" she said.

Lee put a hand on her shoulder. "Susie, look at me"

Her head came up and she looked at Lee, a few tears still on her face. "I'm doing this so that you won't get hurt. Your getting the best part out of this deal Susie!"

"I don't care! It's not fair. I want to go with you!" she murmured.

"Please Susie, stay here" he said, his tone rising.

"No!" she said, standing up, bursting into tears again for being left behind. She grabbed onto his leg, trying to convince him that she wouldn't let go until he let her come with him.

"QUIET!" he roared, sending Susie tumbling to the floor and bringing up his hand in sort of a karate chop stance, then he closed his eyes tight and raised a fist.

"Your going to have Lopmon here, don't worry. Just stay right here and you won't get hurt. I'm going to go look for the others" said Lee, then he began to walk off.

Lopmon, who had been quiet the hole conversation, asked "How will you find your way back?"

Lee turned around, a half smile on his face. "I'll always know where you are. Trust me"

Right after he had finished his sentence, a maniacal laughter racked through the caverns. Beelzebumon's laugh. The evilness in it struck through the darkness, and gave a warning to Lee as to what was coming next.

Lee came running back, reaching Susie and covering her protectively with him arms, pressing her against his side and trying to make himself as a shield.

A hail of bullets came ringing through the cavern. The words "Double Impact!" rippled through the cavern, and he could dimly see smoke in the air, and red eyes. Glowing red eyes. Bullets ripped through the darkness and slammed into the area around them, chipping rock and debris and sending parts of the cavern wall tumbling down on top of them.

Dust filled the air, Beelzebumon laughed evilly again, then he disappeared down the tunnel, firing a few shots over his shoulder. 

Small white traces of light slipped through the air, floating around for a moment, then disappearing in different directions down the cavern tunnels.

Lopmon's data.

Lee felt tears come into his eyes, and a lump in his throat. He bit his tongue to keep from crying. He had completely forgotten about her. All he had though about was Susie. Come to think of it, why was she being so quiet even though her partner had been killed?

Lee, afraid of what he would see, slowly looked down at Susie.

Near the top of her chest, a small red dot rested, in the area of her heart. 

Susie's eyes were in a glazed expression, and she only looked straight forward at nothing. Her body seemed to have gone pale and cold in his arms.

Lee, trying to pretend it didn't happen, simply pressed Susie close to his side. He hugged her head to his chest. Tears began to run down his cheeks, finally realizing what had just happened.

"It's okay Susie..."he said, tears running down his cheeks as he at last began to grasp the situation. But he was trying to pretend it didn't happen. "Don't worry...we'll just wait for someone to come"

Another tear dripped off of his cheek and landed on Susie face, dribbling down off her chin and dropping to the ground, being absorbed by the strange, sticky liquid.

"Susie...I'm sorry! Please...come back" he began chanting. "Please Susie.....I'm sorry!!...Come back! Please...."

Come back...

Please...

But she would never reply to him again.

___________

I am sorry to have Susie killed off. I decided that it would probably help with the development of the story. Sad at the end, ya know? This is a drama fic, and I was planning to have some romance in here, but I won't have much if everyone is dead at the end!

I am sorry everybody. I just like to show how it might be in real life. Happy endings only happen in movies. This may or may not have a happy ending. 

Suggest couples of you like. I just might do them if you want me to! 

Goodnight everyone! It is (8:44) PM

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	9. In Between

Kazu's vision was blurred. He awoke in a soft bed. No, it wasn't a bed. It was a hammock, and a very comfortable at that. However, something inside him told him that he wouldn't stay comfortable for very long.

He looked up at the door in his room and saw that a girl was standing there, looking down pitifully at him. A girl with glowing green eyes and shining blue hair.

"Sakuya!" Kazu shouted, but as he tried to get up he found that he abruptly fell back down. All trace of energy and strength seemed to have left his body. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

She leaned down and took his hand in her own. Then her eyes began to water. "I hate to be the one to tell you this"

Kazu looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"You are going to die within...the next... five hours..." she murmured quietly. Kazu felt as though a brick had slammed right into him. He couldn't die. There was so much more he was going to do in his life.

The age he was at hadn't been long enough for his full enjoyment. There were too many things he hadn't done yet. He hadn't killed Beelzebumon. He hadn't grown up to be a famous digimon fanatic like he wished. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet.

"Why?" he managed weakly.

She continued slowly, tears beginning to appear. "When Beelzebumon shot you with his gun, he had loaded a special bullet in. It was coated with a vile toxin. It is slowly turning all of the cytoplasm in your cells to a poison that will kill you"

Kazu closed his eyes. "Oh good, I thought it was serious"

Sakuya looked at him. Then her eyes glowed a little brighter. "I'll go get the others. Maybe we can fight it"

She dashed off into the cave. Exactly twenty two seconds later all of Kazu's friends came in, eager to check on his condition. Except Rika. Where was she? And Renamon to?

Once Sakuya explained the situation, everyone was shocked. Gardromon was the one who took it the hardest. As being Kazu's digimon, he was to afraid to know what life would be like without Kazu. Gardromon went stumbling backwards, arms flailing, then crashing into a wall and shutting down, the glow in his eyes disappearing.

"Help me you guys..." pleaded Kazu. "We can all kill Beelzebumon together. I want to be right there to get a piece of him....Please...don't let me...die"

Jeri leaned down toward Kazu, then took his hand. Come on Kazu, fight it!

Jeri stretched out her hand. Kenta took it. Kazu suddenly felt the pressure on his mind decrease. Then, Rika, then Ryo, then Sakuya joined hands. Kazu could feel the poison disappearing. Then, he escaped within himself to battle it.

______________

Kazu was in a bright white place. Small globs of dark red floated past him. Kazu turned around and saw a huge black diamond sitting there, just staring at him.

  
  


"Why do you bother trying to live?" a strange, sort of slimy voice asked.

"Because there is so much more I need to do" Kazu said. The creature then began to do an evil giggling voice. "There is nothing you can do"

"Shutup" he murmured. The hideous giggling still rang in his ears. "SHUT UP!!!!" he shouted suddenly, so loud that the voice stopped giggling, then screamed as it shattered apart, raining down harmless flecks of black, translucent material that disappeared.

Then he turned around and sprinted down the path. He looked upwards and saw a small capsule with flames spurting out of the back. He ran out of the way as the grenade slammed into the ground he was in a moment ago, exploding on impact. 

He looked around. Hundreds of small Gardromons were floating around, twisting and turning in different directions, floating up and down.

"What's going on?" he muttered. Then he ran forward. "Stop it!"

He turned around to go back the way he had come.

In his path stood a huge Gardromon. It's eyes were glowing red, and it looked down at Kazu. It raised an arm. "Guardian Barrage!". Grenades flew through the air. 

Explosions flew around Kazu, and smoke clouded his view. He brushed it away just as another grenade slammed into the ground next to him. The shockwave sent him flying to the floor, and bits of shrapnel flew outwards above him. Kazu got up on all fours, then leaped up and began to jog down the road.

"Gardromon! It's me, Kazu!" he shouted. His efforts were futile as another grenade slammed not ten feet away from him. Kazu continued to run away from what had once been his partner.

Then suddenly, he same something else. "Sakuya...please tell me your real.." he said. Sakuya took out her bow and put an arrow. "I hate you Kazu! Consider me your enemy!" she shouted. She let the arrow go and it zoomed forward. Kazu put his arms up and dodged to this side, turning sideways so that his body made a smaller target.

"Sakuya! Stop it! Me and Kenta are your friends!" shouted Kazu.

"I don't know you! Prove it!" she shouted, putting another arrow in her bow.

"Remember? Me and Kenta found you in that cavern under the park we got lost in! You showed us the way out!" Kazu cried desperately. 

"I did no such thing!" she let the arrow go. It zoomed towards Kazu. Kazu dodged aside, then put out a hand and snatched the arrow out of the air. 

Kazu looked down at his hand, which held the arrow in it. Sakuya seemed just as surprised as he. He had never had reflexes like that before. Then he thought of something.

This was Kazu's world. It was his rules. Whatever he wanted was what goes. Everything here belonged to him. 

Kazu put up his hand, and prepared to drive the arrow into Sakuya's head. Sakuya gasped at him as his hand came downwards. Then, Kazu stopped. She could just barely feel the end of the arrow against her skin. Kazu was holding it with his other arm, trying as though to pull himself away.

  
  


"Stop it! I won't hurt you Sakuya! No matter what!" he shouted, then threw himself backwards, falling to the ground and struggling in place. Then, he got back up. 

Sakuya had taken flight, and was zipping into the air with her bat wings flapping heavily. She put another arrow into her bow and pulled the string back. 

Kazu leaped up, and suddenly two long angel wings sprouted from his back, and white feathers fell around him. He zipped out of the way just as three arrows slammed into the ground where he had been.

"That's enough!" he shouted, then slammed into her, sending her skyrocketing to the ground. Once she landed, all of the fight seemed to have gone out of her.

Sakuya's eyes darkened, and she suddenly exploded. She was somehow turned into several white glass shards. She was destroyed in much the same way the black diamond was.

"Thank you, Kazu..." Sakuya's voice floated over him.

"Sakuya?! Where are you?" Kazu shouted. His voice was getting quite scratchy from yelling all the time.

"I am with you, Kazu...get rid of the poison inside you. Live, Kazu...live..." she said.

"Hi, Kazu" said a familiar voice behind him. Jeri was standing there. "You must save yourself, Kazu...yip!" the puppet said. 

"What are you doing here, Jeri?" he questioned.

"Leomon's death was my fault...I have come here...to be alone..." said Jeri. Her sock puppet fell to the floor. Jeri collapsed on her knees and looked at the floor. "I killed Takato too, and now I got you poisoned. I have been...a very bad girl...so I must die"

"Jeri, for god's sake! That wasn't your fault! Why do you keep blaming yourself for something you have no control over!" Kazu said sensibly.

"It is my fault!" she said, hugging her knees. "I could have done something...for him. Leomon died because of me!" she returned, tears coming to her eyes.

"Kazu leaned down and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Jeri, listen to me! Leomon died to keep you alive! He wanted..to keep you...alive!" He let go of her and she stared up at him, tears coming down her cheeks.

"He died because I was weak..." she started.

"Jeri, please..." he hugged her to his chest. "Leomon wanted to save you. He will always be with you...Jeri" he let her go.

She looked up at him, then dried her eyes. A smile appeared on her face for the first time in a long time. "Your right Kazu. Go get rid of the poison. Save yourself. I don't deserve the glory of life" then she disappeared in the same way Sakuya did. "I am going to go find Leomon...don't die Kazu. I don't want you to leave with my other best friends..."

"Goodbye Jeri..." he said.

Kazu continued on his course. Kazu nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand appeard on his shoulder. "Kenta?" he ventured fearfully.

Kenta laughed, then began walking along beside Kazu. "Is that all you can say to your best friend?" Kenta laughed.

Kazu looked at him. "Are you the real Kenta?" Kazu asked him.

Kenta looked at him, giggling. "Stupid, are you the real Kazu?"

Kazu looked at the Kenta. "Your not Kenta. You can't be"

Suddenly, Kenta's eyes had a terrible, evil look in them. His fist came flying up and socked Kazu right into his jaw, which sent him flying backwards. Kazu recoiled with a right hook to Kenta's face, which sent Kenta spinning to the ground.

For some odd reason, Kenta was able to leap back up so quickly that Kazu that he had turned into Renamon. Kenta blasted him in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. Kazu gasped for air as Kenta simply stood casually with his hands in his pockets. Where the heck had he learned how to punch and kick like that?

Then Kazu remembered. This was his world. He could do whatever he wanted.

Kazu suddenly reached up his fist and slammed it onto the ground. A small beam released from his fist and snapped through the ground, blasting upwards so that Kenta went flying backwards, shattering into a million pieces of black glass.

"Good job, Kazu!" Kenta's voice rang in his ears. "You did it! Your going to live! I can feel it!"

Kazu smiled, then walked forward. In his place this time stood Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon.

"Hi guys..." greeted Kazu cheerfully. Guilmon hopped up to him, sniffing at Kazu's pockets. "Is it time for lunch yet?" asked Guilmon. "Why do you always eat everything in sight?" asked Terriermon.

Kazu smiled and pulled a lump of Guilmon bread out of his pocket, then handed it over to Guilmon's outstretched hand. Guilmon happily gobbled it down.

"Hey don't forget me!" shouted Terriermon. Renamon was about to scold him when both Guilmon and Terriermon had disappeared. 

"Kazu" Renamon said. "I wish I could help you get rid of the poison, but you must do this on your own..." Renamon too, disappeared.

"May luck be with you" she sang as she disappeared.

"Thank you" he responded, walking forward.

In front of him however, stood Lee and Rika. 

"Hey Kazu..." said Rika.

"What's up?" Lee asked.

"Don't ask" said Kazu, but he was on guard. He still wasn't sure if they were real or not. If they were cheerful enough, like Kenta was, or mean enough, like Sakuya, they would definitely be fakes.

"You're an idiot" said Rika. Her words stung Kazu like a bee sting. "What kind of a fool would go against a massive, powerful being like Beelzebumon?"

Kazu stiffened himself, then took up a fighting stance.

He was ready.

_____________

Everyone, I'm sorry that this update took so long. We have been having major family problems and I had to spend some time away from home for a while.

Thanks for waiting. I was kind of sorry I only got around two or three reviews for the last chapter, but nobody gets things like that easily. Unless you happen to be Enchanted Ice Star...*_*

I imagine I will delete my other fanfic "I feel so alive" in a couple of days, unless I get some more reviews. If ur a Final Fantasy fan, you might like it, so check it out! I have all these great ideas for other fanfics, so i want to hurry up with this one.

Cya la2 and enjoy the rest of my fanfiction. Review please! I need some motivation, which is one of the reasons it took so long for this chapter.

Skies of ice...

Pyle

  
  



	10. The Battle Within

Pyle: Does anybody know where I can get the Biggest Dreamer music video download? I really like it.

Me: OH MY GOD! (Holds up a calculator) Did you know that if Pokemon inserted one subliminal message in every advertisement they put in the world, over 96% of children would be controlled by it in the year 2037?

Pyle: You (points finger at drunk person) shut up! Thats their plan your spoiling you know! Go back to playing santa clause! 

Me: We gotta warn them! But I guess it couldn't hurt to play santa clause again for just a little while. (Resumes day. Snow starts falling somehow. Red and white fuzzy suit with a beard appears on me. Gets in chair. Kids come piling up)

Pyle: Forget about him for the moment. He's still drunk, but it should wear off by the end of this story. Just let him keep playing santa clause to the kids. (Waves). In this chapter, prepare to be amazed at the fights that I have! (Gets tomatoes thrown at him).

Me: (child next to me). Perhaps you would like to revise that little 'I've been an angel this year' comment.

Child: But I really...

Me: Listen you little rotter. 

Child: I was good all year!! (angry)

Me: We have videos kid... (smiles mischievously)

Child: I want my lawyer here! Gimme my presents! (Starts pouting) 

Me: Your not getting anything without an attorney present! (Child runs away crying) Who else wants a present (sweetly)

2nd Child: (hops up in lap) Your not the real Santa Clause! (Jerks beard off) (all other kids gasp)

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE...! (punches kid across the snow)

Pyle: (nervously) who cares about him? (Shivers). Just make sure you like this story and don't forget to review! :)

Me: HA HA HA! BAD KIDS! EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!

Pyle: schools almost over folks! What are you going to do in these next three boring months? I know what I'm gonna do!

Me: DRINK BEER ALL NIGHT!!!!!

Pyle:An for a preview of September...

Me in September: HAHAHA! BACK TO SCHOOL! EVERY ONE OF YOU!

Pyle: just pretend we never had this conversation, okay? Have fun reading the fic! This chapter is exciting!

______________

"Why would you go up against a god like Beelzebumon?" Lee said coldly. "Are you insane or something?"

"You know that Beelzebumon was way to powerful, but you still went up to fight him like you could actually beat him" Rika muttered. Her purple eyes held none of the shine that they had earlier, and her expression was cold.

"Shut up" Kazu muttered. He turned to Lee. "If you had been there, you would have done the same thing. You don't go down without a fight. I was going to make Beelzebumon pay for what he did"

"It would have been smarter to save yourself instead of making yourself suffer" Lee replied, his cold, dark grey eyes glaring fiercely at Kazu.

"Shut up" Kazu said again. "You know as well as I do that there was no way I could have let them all fall to their knees at Beelzebumon. I would have been as guilty as if I had murdered them myself. I had to make Beelzebumon pay"

"So you thought that after you got your revenge, everything would turn out fine? As though this was all just a walk in a meadow?" Rika questioned darkly.

"What's more important? The needs of revenge or the lives of my friends?" Kazu cut back sharply. "I had to protect them"

"So you thought that their lives were more important then your own! Compassion is not a true power! You are stupid! Your needs always outweigh others!" shouted Lee.

"SHUT UP!" Kazu shouted for the last time.

Lee dove forward and brought his foot up in a roundhouse kick. Kazu ducked, then leaped backwards as a flurry of punches was delivered his way. Rika stood back, watching the fight with her cold, blank expression.

Lee suddenly gave a loud cry of pain, and two large, dark wings appeared on his back. These were nothing like a bird wing. They were simply made of pinions wrapped with flesh, which folded the air underneath. He took flight in the air, then held his hand up.

A bolt of purple lightning struck down on his outstretched hand. A sword appeared in his fist, which he held across his shoulder for a moment, then stuck it outwards and dived down towards Kazu.

Kazu gave a loud cry, and again, two white angel wings grew out of his back, scattering glistening feathers all over the glowing floor. This was Kazu's world. He could do what he wanted.

Kazu brought up his hand, and a sword appeared in it. It was a crystal white, translucent in the blade and colored silver at the hilt, with a large diamond wrapped in ropes on the end. He sprang upwards, then they both cried out as they slammed into each other.

Kazu's blade slammed against Lee's, and sparks flew as they met. The metal scraped against each other with frictionless abandonment, and not even a dent or a chip of glass touched the floor. Kazu pushed the sword out of the way, then slammed it into Lee's sword, which caused Lee to lose his balance for a moment.

Kazu pulled back his sword, then sliced it forward, whistling through the air. It cut into Lee's side, and he grunted in pain, then grabbed the sword in his thigh and wrenched it out, nearly throwing Kazu across the floor.

Kazu regained his composure immediately. He sprang up, then parried several blows as Lee struck at him repeatedly. His arm was numb after blocking them, and Lee saw his chance.

Knowing that Kazu could still block another sword strike, he dove forward with a different idea. His shoulder slammed straight into Kazu's chest, throwing him to the floor. Kazu grunted as he hit the floor as the wind was knocked out of him.

"If you can't beat me, then there is no way you can beat a god like Beelzebumon!" Lee shouted, then brought his sword down for the killing blow.

Kazu's blade flashed upwards. Lee slowly pressed Kazu's own blade against his neck, struggling to slice it down. Kazu was struggling to push Lee's sword back up. Kazu was nearly tired out from all of the fighting and running he had been doing, and had nearly no energy left. But then he remembered.

This was his world.

Then suddenly, he believed. He had strength. He was strong enough to beat Lee. He had to be. No, he was!

Kazu pressed Lee's blade upwards easily, almost casually. Then, he let go with one hand and slammed his fist into Lee's mid-section. Lee fell backwards, holding his stomach as Kazu punched him.

Kazu's blade struck downward. 

Lee just managed to block it with the black sword he was carrying. But in his weakened state, he could not hold on at all. The sword went flying from his hand and spinning into the ground a small distance away, looking as though someone had stuck it into the ground.

Kazu looked down at him, his blade pressed against Lee's neck. "Even now, you see why I stood up to Beelzebumon" said Kazu. Then he reared up his sword and brought it downwards.

Lee was smiling as he brought the sword down, which kind of unnerved Kazu. Just as the blade struck, Lee vanished. Disappearing into thin air really surprised Kazu, and he turned around immediately, looking desperately for him.

Lee suddenly appeared right in front of Kazu, and his foot struck out. Kazu stumbled backwards as Lee pummeled him again and again. The turning pint came when Kazu ws finally knocked to the ground.

Lee stood over him for a moment, then reached down toward Kazu's neck, then lifted him off the ground as easily as if he was lifting a wet tissue.

"Beelzebumon is something none of us can beat. Because of that, we must follow him. Those who don't must be killed!" shouted Lee, then began gripping Kazu's neck, squeezing as tight as he could.

Kazu's sword flew upward and slammed into Lee's gut. Lee didn't even flinch. He simply looked down at the sword for a moment, then up at Kazu with an annoyed expression. He put both of his hands up in a karate chop style, then slammed them both into Kazu's chest.

Kazu went flying backwards like he had been hit with a wrecking ball. He felt like he had run into a brick wall at full force. He went flying backwards onto the ground and collapsed with his eyes closed, and his sword clattered to the ground beside him, red near the hilt.

Lee stepped above Kazu, his own black blade appearing above Kazu's head. "I'll admit, you have put up a good fight. I can see why Beelzebumon thought of you as a worthy opponent, but beings that cannot even beat me must be destroyed!" shouted Lee, then dropped his blade downwards.

Kazu decided in the next split second what he had to do. His arm that was not wounded reached over and scooped up the sword, then he brought it up to meet Lee's.

Kazu's blade had a glowing white energy trailing from it as he brought it up.

The sword's met, and the unthinkable happened. Lee's blade was shattered into a million pieces as Kazu's struck it. The hilt steamed in his hand. Kazu's blade melted in his hand, disappearing into a wisp of smoke that floated away.

Lee cried out for a moment, then threw the hilt away, listening to it clatter on the ground. Falling to his knees, he looked at Kazu. "You are a strange one. I don't know how you could have defeated me, but you did. But you shall never win against a god like Beelzebumon"

With that, he disappeared into a million black, diamond-shaped pieces of glass, which floated away into the sky.

"Weak" Kazu heard Rika mutter.

Kazu turned around. He had to believe he was strong, or else he would never beat Rika. 

She looked at him, and her eyes held a cold, dark energy inside them. "Your fears shall be your downfall!" she murmured.

She looked at him for a moment. Then she held perfectly still. Kazu took up a fighting stance. He was ready.

Her eyes glazed over with the strange dark energy, then, it flashed around her instantly. The energy just washed over her like a waterfall, then she absorbed it.

Then, suddenly, she was gone. Small flecks of lightning flashed at the spot she was at a moment ago. Sparking up for a moment, they faded out after they had gone a couple of feet. He could also see that a dark energy was left behind in trace amounts.

Kazu felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he turned around. He was rewarded with a fist in his face. Kazu turned around backwards in his dizziness just as she blasted him in the face with a roundhouse kick which sent him spinning to the floor.

"Rika, I don't want to fight you!" he pleaded. 

She didn't listen. Rika leaped into the air, then put her legs down to slam on top of him. Kazu rolled out of the way just as Rika's feet slammed into the spot he had been a moment ago. Leaping up, he put himself in a battle position. 

He was startled to find that Rika was suddenly behind him again. She wrapped an arm around his neck and began choking him.

Kazu grabbed Rika's arm with both of his own and began pulling with all his might. The more air he needed, the more desperate his struggle became, until at last, he jerked Rika over his shoulder. She hit the ground in front of him feet first instead of on her back. 

The next part was completely unexpected. Her arm was still connected to his, and for some reason which Kazu couldn't figure out, her strength seemed to multiply by fifty. She jerked him over his shoulder as though he was a rag doll.

Needless to say, when he hit the ground, he was knocked senseless. He just barely was able to look upwards as her foot slammed down onto his face. Kazu's head practically exploded with pain.

He was knocked into the air as another kick blasted his neck. He was sent flying onto the ground about two feet away. Rika came over to him, then stepped on his back, further increasing the pain.

"That idiot Lee was weak. You are no challenge to me or Beelzebumon The world won't miss another weakling" she held up her hands, and a small purple ball gathered in it. The ball suddenly took the form of a dagger. Her other hand held a dagger also, both crafted of the same size and shape.

Then she struck them downwards.

Kazu's arm shot up. In it was a long staff, a blade at one end. He blocked both daggers with the staff.

"I hate seeing you this way Rika" he murmured, watching her press the daggers down harder. He pushed up with the same force, slowly gaining his strength back. When he thought he had gotten high enough, he spun it around. 

Rika went flying off balance as her daggers went twisting around. Barely able to keep them in her hand, she slowly stopped spinning, then turned back to face him. She dove at him with her daggers outstretched.

Kazu dove forward to. Since his weapon was longer, he was the person who hit first. His blade struck her right in the stomach, skewering her so that it stuck out between her shoulder blades. She stopped her run in shock and simply let him lift her.

"I didn't want to fight you, but if this is the only way to make you stop" he lifted her into the air. "Then I guess you and I just have to deal with it"

He slammed her to the ground in front of him, then leaped upwards, swinging around the staff, slamming into her back and sending fires of pain rocketing through her.

Then he lifted her up again, then held his staff upwards and swung it like a baseball bat. Rika went flying off the tip, slamming to the ground several feet away with a trail of blood following her.

Kazu rushed over to the spot she was at, then leaped upwards. Nearly ten feet he flew, until his staff aimed downwards. It slammed right into the middle of her back, sending more rockets of pain into her.

Kazu wrenched his staff out, then held it in the ready position. Again, Rika disappeared from his view. Kazu had long ago picked up this trick though. He turned around behind himself and struck at her. Rika ducked under the swing, then brought her dagger upwards.

"You will die!" he heard her shout. Her dagger went forward so fast that it sliced the staff he had in two. The pieces in his hands clattered to the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you Rika!" he shouted pleadingly. "Please stop this!"

His hands came up to meet her own. The daggers in them were held back, then they were wrenched from her hands and cast aside. They clattered to the floor next to the pieces of his staff.

Then he hugged her. Rika's struggling ceased for a moment. In her shock, she simply stood still. Then her gaze softened. The black energy slowly left her eyes, and she began to disappear. Her body turned into black diamonds which slowly disappeared.

"Thank you so much Kazu...You have rid me of my poison. You are almost done! You know what to do next! Save yourself and hurry!" Rika's voice came from nowhere, echoing through his ears.

"You've almost gotten rid of it Kazu...Beelzebumon won't stand a chance against you! Destroy the poison. We need you Kazu!" Lee's voice was carried away after a moment.

Kazu smiled, then looked forward. Next to him, Gardromon clattered up. Kazu put a hand on Gardromon's metallic shoulder. "C'mon, let's get him!"

"Good idea!" said Kazu, who leaped on top. The jets on Gardromon flared to life. It was amazing how fast his digimon could go! Gardromon zoomed forward towards the bright light in front of him. 

Kazu looked forward, and it shined even brighter. Then it enveloped them both.

___________

Kazu opened up his eyes. "Wow...I'm alive" he murmured.

Everyone burst into cheer as soon as he talked. They all began asking questions, what he had to do, if it hurt, what the poison looked like, how he fought it, and several other things.

The celebration did not die down until Sakuya silenced everyone, then turned towards Kazu.

"Lee here has something to say to you..."

___________

"What?!!! Susie's dead?!" shouted Kazu, shattering the silent stillness of the cavern in Sakuya's home.

"How could you let this happen!" Rika said angrily, glaring coldly at Lee.

"You could have been there to protect her! Terriermon wasn't with me and Lopmon wasn't strong enough to battle him!" Lee defended himself. He found that the more he talked, the closer he was coming to tears.

Kenta and Jeri were standing with their backs to the wall, looking fearfully at the argument, which would soon become a fistfight.

"You were there! You were in charge of her!" Kazu shouted. "As far as I'm concerned, your as guilty as if you had killed them with your own hands!"

After five solid minutes of arguing about who could have saved Susie, Kazu suddenly screamed 'That's it!" and his fist went flying forward, crashing into Lee's face and sending him flying backwards with blood dripping down his face.

Lee sat back up, nearly in tears. Lee's anger had been pinned into him like a deck of cards made into a house. This one motion took the bottom card out and the whole house fell down. His anger exploded out of him and he took it out on Kazu. 

Kazu had taken out the joker of the deck.

He shot up like a lightning bolt and cracked Kazu's chest with a right hook, then a left, then charged into his chest knocking them both over, and sending them tumbling down a set of stairs near the back of her home.

"Would you boys stop it?!" shouted Rika

They didn't listen, only continued mindlessly fighting.

_________

Pyle: And that about wraps it up for tonight! What do you think will happen? And yes, to all impmon lovers, he will not stay evil forever. I love Impmon too, so don't worry! 

Me: Yeah, he wants to get done really fast so he can start on other fics, like to one with the good and evil versions of...

(pyle grabs me and tries to stifle ideas coming out) (I grab and away)

Me: and don't even get started about the taiora, sorato, and jerato fics where...(gets smacked in the head by Pyle)

Pyle: SHUTUP!

Me: (instantly sane). I-I-I I-'m sorry..I was just saying some ideas, like the one where Jeri and Takato fall...(punched hard in the neck by Pyle) (collapses on the floor, dead)

Delivery man comes in: here are the ideas you ordered from...

Pyle:(smacks him) shut up!! I don't need you broadcasting my ideas!

Delivery man: I'm calling the cops!!

Me: (gets up) Eeeeek! Get him! (Grabs delivery man and ties him up to the wall with a rigged B.B. gun on full auto that will shoot him if he moves)

Pyle: Okay! Tune in next time for the ending fight between Beelzebumon and the tamers.

Me: Pyle, the cops are here, and they demand that we get out in twenty minutes or less before they blow the whole house up with a mortar. Oh, and I made chocolate chip cookies, want one?

Pyle: *sigh* every day the same old thing.

(Cops bust in): Execute them!

Me: (getting tied up) What did we do?

Pyle: (grumbling) something about unpaid parking tickets...

Goodnight! It is (10:49 P.M.


	11. To Kill a Friend...

Pyle: For those of you who don't know what happened in the last couple of chapters...read this. Kazu was poisoned by a special attack from Beelzebumon. All of his friends lent him their energy to help him survive, and he was able to overcome the challenges. His friends turning against him seemed to be the perfect idea for a special poison.

Me: And if you review this chapter, I won't break your face!

Pyle: (smacks him on the head) You're a real diplomat. (Sarcastic)

Me: Well, this is all we got. Take it or leave it.

Pyle: Quite a sales pitch, oh yeah, I almost forgot....

Me: ITS GRADUATION NIGHT!!! WHOO HOOO!!!!!! (dances around, chugging beer and soda like waterfalls)

Pyle: For once he said something legit. Yes, it is graduation night. My brother finally got out of high school. He'll be starting a new life now, and I'll probably never see him again. But somewhere down the line, thirty years later, I bet I'll see him again as the top CEO of Conoco or something. Good luck Milo!

Me: (sobs) that's so....sad!

Pyle: (looks at watch, sees that it is 3:23 A.M.) Is this watch right? We didn't party for that long, did we?

Me: no way! I drank beer instead. (Giggles)

Pyle WHY WON'T THIS WATCH WORK??!!!?!?!?! (hits it against a wall)

Me: maybe it was right? (Suggests)

Pyle: (looks at watch) It was?. (the watch reads 91:85 A.M) 

Me: (chuckles nervously)

Pyle: (throws watch across the room) Technology sure sucks these days. Oh yes, and for the ignorant people who don't know, Kenta and Kazu got lost in a cavern under a park one time and found Sakuya, who showed them the way out. They never heard from her again. Also, for you people who don't know what went on when Kazu was challenging all of his friends, it was because Beelzebumon shot a bullet coated with a special poision on it, and he escaped inside himself to find the poison and kill it.

Me: (pushes Pyle out of the way) Enough about the sad stuff. Lets get to the story!

Pyle: For once, I agree with you. But don't forget, I decide what happens here. Who is the brains of this outfit anyway?

Me: uh...

Pyle: My point exactly. Guilmon is sure to appear in the next chapter!

Pyle: hope I get reviews! And Please tell me where I can find the anime music video 'Biggest Dreamer' at, I would really appreciate it!

Me and Pyle: Have fun reading the fanfic! Guess who wins the fight?

Pyle: The reason I am having them fight is to show that even the good guys have their own clashes with each other and that not everyone gets along like nothing ever happens. I'm glad they showed that in season 01.

_________

Lee's fist crashed into Kazu's jaw, which sent him flying backwards into the ground, seeing stars. Fights were different then in the movies. He felt that if another punch nailed him like that, he would be out cold. In the movies, they just went on and on, fighting like nothing ever really happens to them.

He stood up, then turned around and dove into Lee, smashing him in the stomach and sending him rolling into the floor. Kazu pinned him to the ground, then held up a fist and brought it down, swinging it left and right.

Kazu grabbed Lee's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I'm doing this to show you that you can't let people die! Susie trusted you, and she's dead now!"

Each hit smashed into Lee's face with precision. Left, right, left, right, Kazu's fist kept on slashing him in the face. Blood began to appear out of his mouth as Kazu continued punching him. Lee finally twisted out of Kazu's grip on his neck.

"I Know!!!" shouted Lee.

He leaped up, then shoved a boot up into Kazu's face, which sent Kazu spiraling back into the floor again. His head had gone numb with pain as Lee raised a fist toward his face. He hardly felt it when Lee slammed his fist into Kazu's neck.

Kazu's wind came shooting out of his neck with a gasp, and he brought his own fists into Lee's. Lee staggered backward as Kazu's fist crashed into him. Gripping his windpipe, he began to limp towards Kazu. Kazu did the same.

They both began to shake the pain off, then Kazu lunged into Lee, smashing into his stomach and tumbling across the ground before he had a chance.

They both brought their hands up at the same time, smashing into each other. Kazu's fist crashed into Lee's neck, and Lee's fist went smashing into Kazu's forehead. Kazu went flying backwards, landing hard on the ground and crying out in pain.

Jeri, Kenta, Rika, and Sakuya were standing near the back wall, looking fearfully at the argument.

Lee simply stood there, looking at Kazu, who was on the floor, writhing in pain. Sakuya kneeled over him and smacked him hard on the head, which knocked him out cold and silenced his screams.

Jeri walked over and helped her carry Kazu away. Kenta looked fearfully at Lee, who was still standing in the same frozen position, staring blindly forward.

Kenta was surprised to see him finally say something. A large puddle of red began to come out of his mouth as he said "Got you...bastard" he muttered. Then he fell over onto the ground, red coming out of his mouth.

He looked and glared painfully at Kazu's unconscious form getting dragged away. Then he lowered his head to the floor, and his eyes closed as he sighed in pain.

_________

Lee was in bed, a white blanket on himself. He found that Kazu was also lying on the bed next to him. A burning pain resided in his chest, and he found that each breath he took held a certain sharp pain to it. Kazu must have done some pretty bad damage to his lungs.

He reached over and shook Kazu's shoulder. Kazu's eyes snapped open. And he adjusted his position so that he could see Lee without turning his head.

  
  


"Sorry" Lee murmured.

"Kazu, your awake!" shouted Gardromon, picking him up and throwing him through the air so that he caught him on the way down. Kazu give a cry of pain as he landed.

"Sorry" Gardromon murmured, setting him back down on the bed.

"It's alright" Kazu said, rubbing his forehead. 

Terriermon crawled up next to Lee. "Gee Lee, think you could snore any louder next time?"

"I wouldn't be talking" Lee responded. 

Then Kazu's expression turned serious. "Look, I'm sorry about Susie man. It's just that when I found out she wasn't going to be with us no more, it kinda ripped me up inside, and I guess I took it out on you"

Lee looked at him. "It was my fault though. I should have taken her with me. I thought she would be safe, but I was really trying to make myself convinced she was safe. I knew that Beelzebumon would find her, but I left her anyway"

Kazu shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. You had no control over it. Beelzebumon would have done it anyways"

"So should we let bygones be bygones?" Lee murmured, holding out his arm.

Kazu leaned over and shook hands with him. "Don't get soft on me"

Kazu swung his legs over the side of the bed, then got up, cracking his knuckles and popping his knees.

"Well, we might as well go talk to Sakuya and see whats happened while were out of it" Kazu muttered, then began walking down the cave towards the place that served as their temporary home.

When he got to the end of the tunnel, he stopped, Lee ran into him, which sent them, both stumbling into the mess.

They both gaped at the rubble inside, unable to comprehend what had happened when they were asleep. The room had been totally destroyed. Chunks of rocks and dirt had been torn off the walls, and tables, chairs, glass, whatever had been in the room, was scattered in pieces all over the place.

"What the heck happened?!" Kazu said, walking through the rubble. He wondered how something could destroy a room so easily.

"I dunno" Lee murmured, kicking a rock across the room. 

"Either Sakuya hired a psychotic decorator, or a nuclear blast rocked this place" Terriermon said. 

Lee looked at the wall for a moment, then walked over and looked at it. He seemed to be studying something. It was a small black mark. Sort of like a bullet impact.

"Kazu, come take a look at this" Lee murmured, still studying it. There was not just one. But hundreds of holes covering the walls. Kazu jogged over, then looked at it also.

"You know that chairs and stuff don't make that kind of impact" Lee murmured. Kazu nodded.

A moan from somewhere next to them distracted them. A girl with red hair, spiked at the back, was buried under a large table top. She was smashed against the wall, with the table top pinning her legs to the floor. It was Rika.

"Come on, help me get this off of her" Lee murmured.

"I want to help to" said Terriermon.

Kazu and Lee picked up the table on either side, and Terriermon pressed himself against the wall and the table, trying to push it up with his legs. No matter how hard they tried, they could not even budge it. 

"Are we lifting the top of a table or a thousand pounds of concrete?" Terriermon muttered.

"Stand aside" said Gardromon. He reached down with his mechanical arms, then easily picked up the tabletop. He held it in place for a moment, then turned around and tossed it across the room.

"You tend to her, I'll stand watch" said Gardromon, then stepped towards the door.

"What happened here?" Lee murmured, trying to help her stand up.

"Beelzebumon...he's probably watching us right now. He came out of nowhere, attacked us all, tore the place apart" she murmured. She began to shiver. "I want Renamon"

"We'll find her" said Lee, patting her on the shoulder.

Kazu's eyes were frozen with fear. They knew the truth now.

Beelzebumon was here.

___________

Pyle: Most of you should have noticed that this chapter has been completely redone. Many people were unhappy with the previous version, so I redid it, and it is now the new and improved version. 

Pyle: One of my reviewers commented on this fic being sort of ...Morbid(Gory). He was right, it is sort of. I just wanted to show how it might be in real life. I'm glad that someone noticed it. 

Me: Te reason this chapter took so long to put up is mainly family problems. (Starts to cry). I just found out that my brother is taking drugs. One of his friend totaled his truck, and got a DUI(Driving under influence of alcohol).

Pyle: (edges away) I can't be seen talking with you.

Me: (grabs Pyle and shakes him) WHAT AM I GONNA DO???!!!

Pyle: Live a happy life I guess?

Me: (lets go) what a good idea. But there is one good thing that happened on Friday. I got hugged for the first time ever by a girl! Isn't that cool?!

Pyle: (sighs) that awesome. NOW PISS OFF! 

Me: Right. (Pisses off)

Pyle: (sighs again) Does anyone know if the upcoming Kingdom Hearts game will be coming out for PC? I really want to know, because my mom won't let me have a ps2. And let me know if you can find a website with the Biggest Dreamer music video download. 


	12. This is Where it Ends...

Pyle: Welcome to the next chapter of Anger! I, your host Pyle, introduce a new chapter every couple of weeks! Today's chapter is...uh...I forget. Does it matter?

Me: Who are you again?

Pyle: You can have your memory back now.

Me: How the hell did you do that?

Pyle: I'm the author, I can do anything I want. 

Me: That's not fair!

Pyle: If this were fair then I'd be in Hawaii. It is again time for the tamers to fight with Beelzebumon! I can't wait to see how it turns out!

Me: You're the author, you already know.

Pyle: Shutup. It should also be apparent to most of you that the last chapter has been redone. Many people were unhappy with the way it was turning out, so I redid it, and many of you should be more happy now. :)

Me: Shutup? Sure, I'll shut up. I always shut up when people tell me to shut up. You won't hear another peep outta me, in fact, I am the best shutter-upper in the...

Pyle: (karate chops his neck, knocking out voice box.) Ah, thank you.

Me: (muffle)..bast...ard

Pyle: What was that?

Me: (starts whistling)

Pyle: And now, onto the story! I really think Guillmon will appear in this chapter!

__________

"You mean, he even beat up Sakuya?" Kazu said in disbelief. He had pretty much thought of her as invincible. He had never seen a cut or scratch on her anywhere.

"No" Kenta murmured. They had found him in the next room, along with Renamon and Jeri. "She's fighting him right now, somewhere in the cavern. We've got to help her. Not even Sakuya can take on Beelzebumon herself"

"I think I can find them" said Renamon. "I sense a presence over to the north. Follow me"

Renamon dashed off down one of the tunnels. Kazu quickly followed. Lee was carrying Rika with him, and went at a slower pace.

"Allow me" said Gardromon. He picked up Lee, set him on his shoulder, then the jet on his back flared to life. He went rocketing down the tunnels, crashing into Kazu and plastering him in front of Gardromon's face.

Lee stuck out his hand, then helped him up. Kazu sat down on Gardromon's outstretched arm, then prayed that they wouldn't crash into anything. 

Apparently, the others must have been feeling this way to, because Jeri suddenly murmured "Please don't crash"

They could dimly see Renamon jogging at a modest pace (for her) up ahead.

"Showoff" Terriermon muttered.

Then, she suddenly stopped. Gardromon's jet stopped flaring, and he stuck out his large robotic feet on the ground to try and create friction to slow down. But he was going too fast, and could not stop in time. 

Luckily though, Renamon managed to jump upwards and out of the way. Gardromon went tearing across the ground underneath her, slamming into a dark figure. The impact threw everyone from wherever they were perched.

They all scattered across the floor as they landed, rolling left and right.

"Good, all here are you?" said a heavy voice.

Everyone froze. They all knew that voice.

"Everyone scatter!" shouted Sakuya, who dove at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon's foot shot up and smashed her hard on the chin. She went flying upwards and smashed against the ceiling. She dropped off of it and headed towards the ground, but never reached it because Beelzebumon slapped her with a hard right which sent her flying left this time, smashing into the cavern wall.

"Guardian Barrage!" shouted Gardromon, holding both of his arms up. Two grenades flew out and headed his direction.

But Beelzebumon learned long ago how to dodge this attack. When the grenades were about ten feet away, he didn't try to dodge or run, he leaped.

High through the air he soared, pulling out both of his guns in midair, then firing two shots. Both bullets slammed into the grenades, exploding them in mid-air. He swooped down and landed in the middle of them once the explosion were clear.

A large amount of smoke was created by the blast. Beelzebumon landed in the middle of it though. 

He tried to see through the smog, but it was too thick. He swiped his arm at it, clearing it away, then looked up at something.

Renamon leaped through the air, holding her arms outwards. "Diamond Storm!" she shouted, as the now familiar white shards appeared in front of her hands. They rocketed downwards and slammed into Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon was surprised by the attack. They stuck to his flesh and stabbed through his armor. In his rage, the diamonds flew off. His strength was leaking though. They would wear him out eventually.

"Come on, Lee! I need to help to" said Terriermon.

"Your sure your okay?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm always okay!"

"Too late!" shouted Beelzebumon, aiming his guns at Lee. "You should have listened to him!" then he fired.

"Terriermon digivolve to...!" Terriermon's hands were replaced by to guns, and an ammo belt strapped itself around his shoulder. Blue pants wrapped themselves on his legs, and a light green mask appeared on his face. "Gargomon!"

Gargomon pushed Lee out of the way, then leaped out of the way himself. The bullets crashed into the wall, sending rocks tumbling into the cavern.

Sakuya leaped forward and slammed her fist into Beelzebumon's chin. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he crashed onto the ground. Then she leaped upwards and slammed her feet down on his head.

Beelzebumon rolled out of the way, rubbing his head for a moment, then dodging out of the way as she aimed a kick at him.

"I betcha that hurt right there, didn't it?" Sakuya said.

"Not as much as this will" Beelzebumon returned. Instead of firing his gun, he slammed it on her head, knocking her out cold.

"Who is next?!" shouted Beelzebumon.

Renamon leaped upwards and slammed her claws down onto his head, then leaped away as Another two grenades from Gardromon slammed into him.

Beelzebumon hit the floor like he had been struck with a sledgehammer. He was quite surprised at how well this group was doing, compared to their last battle.

"Gargo Laser!" shouted Gargomon, putting up his hands. Bullets smashed into Beelzebumon, sending him flying again, towards Renamon. Renamon's claw came up and snatched him out of the air, lifting him off the ground by his neck.

"Who are you?!" she shouted at him.

"Take a guess, pineapple head!" he shouted, then brought his gun down.

Beelzebumon bashed her hard on the end with the barrel end of his gun. Her grip on him loosened, he grabbed a hold of her claw, then whirled around and tossed her over at the other, smashing into Gargomon.

Then Beelzebumon turned to Gardromon, who put his arms up again. "Guardian barrage!" four grenades flew out and headed towards Beelzebumon. 

Beelzebumon leaped over them, then landed in front of Gardromon, who, in turn, flared his jets again. He slammed into Beelzebumon, then rocketed forward with him.

Gardromon was going very fast now and slammed both himself and Beelzebumon into the wall. Beelzebumon slowly crawled out of the wall, making a note to himself that Gardromon would be the first to go.

His guns fired.

Several bullets slammed into Gardromon, sending him flying backwards and coincidentally on top of Gargomon again.

Beelzebumon stepped up to them, holding his guns up.

"This...is where it ends"

"Yeah" said a voice behind him. He turned around just in time to see Sakuya's fist come flying up into his chin, then her other hand came down and bashed him into the dirt. Beelzebumon leaped up as she aimed a boot at his head, then grabbed her foot as she kicked at him.

He whirled around and threw her at the wall, much in the same fashion he did to Renamon.

"At least tell us who you are before you kill us" said Renamon coldly.

"You do know who I am..." he aimed his guns at Gardromon. "I'm Impmon"

Then he fired. The bullets sagged through the air, dripping with hate, with envy, with the desire to kill them. It was like slow motion.

Time slowed down for this moment. It was a black and white seen. They drilled through the air of the digital world, all driven with the purpose to kill Gardromon.

Just like Leomon.

In the midst of the slow motion though, something happened. Something that was not supposed to happen. A girl with long red hair and a green dress, leaped up. The bullets filled with Beelzebumon's hate did not hit their intended target.

The girl leaped in front of Gardromon, her mouth opening to form words, but they would not come out. She was like a barrier. The small round bullets would not get through her. Their hate, their envy, nothing would get through her. It was a disgust to find the bullets not hitting Gardromon.

Then the bullets hit the girl.

Her green dress was splashed with crimson as it the bullets came. It was like a horrible nightmare. She curled up in pain as they worked through her, drilling with their hate, their disgust, their envy.

The black and white stopped. The others in the group were shouting something, some of them running towards Jeri, one with spiky brown hair picking her up and hugging her. The girl with the red hair slowly cried, knowing that now it was her turn to die.

Her last thought was 'At least this way...I know none of my friends will die anymore'.

Then she went limp in the boy's arms. He screamed her name over and over, crying all the while. The other girl with red hair was sobbing into the other boy's shoulder. A small boy with glasses was crying nearby in a corner.

The huge, dark being named Beelzebumon loomed over them, holding it's guns up. But then he stopped.

A low rumbling was filling the cavern, like an echo. It was heard before it was seen though.

Beelzebumon turned around and gasped as the rocks behind him crumbled.

With a thunderous roar, Megidramon burst through the wall, slashing his claws onto the ground, then opening his mouth and diving for Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon cringed and put his hands up, remembering his last encounter with him. Megidramon closed his jaws around Beelzebumon, trying to bite his head off. Beelzebumon put a hand up, trying to keep the jaws from closing in.

Megidramon's jaws nashed hard at Beelzebumon, trying to swallow him up.

Beelzebumon took out a gun, then aimed it upwards at Megidramon's head, finally beginning to feel triumphant about his progress. 

But he had not remembered one last thing.

Megidramon's tail swept forward and bashed into Beelzebumon's legs, literally tripping him out of where he was. Megidramon lunged down and scooped him up in his jaws, trying to crunch down on Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon was still inside Megidramon's jaws, trying to prevent Megidramon from crushing him apart.

In the midst of it all though, Chatsuramon appeared. He appeared in the form of a hammer, slamming down on top of Megidramon and causing him to ease his jaws open. Beelzebumon leaped out just as Megidramon's jaws snapped shut.

Beelzebumon stretched his arm out and grabbed Megidramon's midsection, then slowly lifted him into the air.

Chatsuramon was glaring at Beelzebumon. "And to think the sovereign thought you had potential. You can't even take care of a mega!"

"Shut up!" shouted Beelzebumon, swinging Megidramon at an angle so that Megidramon crashed into Chatsuramon.

Megidramon gave one last roar, then a red glow encased him. He slowly began to shrink, turning back into the form of a small red dinosaur. Guilmon slowly appeared after a moment, then lifted his head up.

"Takato?" he murmured.

Chatsuramon stepped up, glaring profusely at Beelzebumon. "Stand aside, I'll handle this"

Chatsuramon walked up to the group. "Say your prayers. No one stands against the sovereign"

Beelzebumon looked at him for a moment, then at the group. What would happen?

_________

Pyle: Tell me your not BEGGING for more! J/k.

Me: What are your thoughts on Jeri's death? This chapter surprised even me!

Pyle: I was watching the movie Akira while doing this chapter, and I noticed that many voices in that movie were also voices of the people in digimon. Tai's voice was the same as Tetsuo's, Gennai's voice was the same as Mr. Nasu, and you could hear Impmon's voice in one man that shouted 'The bridge! He's headed for the bridge!' that sounded just like Impmon.

Me: For those of you who don't know, the chapter before this was completely redone.

Pyle: I noticed the fact that a few people were unhappy with the way it turned out, so I modified it a little.

Me: We were also thinking of deleting this story, because for some reason, Pyle lost the will to write or something.

Tiumi: Hi all!

Pyle: Say hello to the newest member of our group, Tiumi the catgirl!

Tiumi: Don't worry, this fic will be finished! I promise.

Me: I hope we get fifty reviews. My friend CJ bet we five bucks that I couldn't get fifty reviews by the end of the story! Please help me prove him wrong.

Tiumi, Pyle, and Me: Farewell...for now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH *cough* ahem...excuse me.


	13. Turnaround

Pyle: TWO REVIEWS! AM I REALLY THAT BAD?! I remember, back in the old days...I got five reviews a chapter. But I guess I shouldn't complain, since I got any at all.

Tiumi: Don't feel bad. We just haven't updated in awhile and....

Me: (Grabs Pyle and lifts him off the ground) YEAH! It is your fault! And now I'm gonna have to pay CJ five bucks you freakin idiot! (throws him to the floor)

Tiumi: He was trying as hard as he could! Authors can do anything, it's just not that people like everything they do.......

Me: (pulls out a sword) I hate you!

Tiumi: You can't kill him, he's the author!

Me: So what? We always come alive again at the end anyways!

Pyle: I don't think so.

Me: (looks around) Hey! Where'd my sword go?

Pyle: Beats me 

Tiumi: ^_^

Pyle: If you would like to see a picture of Sakuya, go to http://www.mediaminer.org and go to the user Pyle, then click on the Sakuya fanart.

Tiumi: Drew her himself. Don't forget to leave a review!

Pyle: I regret to say that this will probably be the last chapter, coupled with an epilogue. I want to thank all of you who stuck with this story for so long. You guys reviewed almost every chapter, kept me going when I needed inspiration. 

Tiumi: You guys are the best!

Pyle: Jinako-chan...Digidestined of Courage...Exoduss...Frozen Phoenix...Silent Shadow...Your all fucking awesome! And we'll never forget you! You made me write! You gave me the courage to continue writing this horrible fanfiction because it was you who wanted it done! I love you guys!

Tiumi: Don't know how we can ever repay you...

Pyle: You guys stuck with this fic for so long....Reading it when it need to be read...reviewing it when you got the chance...

Tiumi: You guys are so awesome...I wish I could bake a cake for you!

Pyle: Oh yeah, and Melinda? Beelzemon is the American spelling, and Beelzebumon is the Japanese. Just thought I ought to point that out.

Me: Well guys, this is it! Here we go!

___________

Chatsuramon glared down at the group. They were beaten, exhausted, and had the strength of rats compared to him. He paced up and down them, trying to decide who should go first. Lopmon was the appropriate choice, given the fact that she was a traitor to the sovereign, but she was not in the group.

Strange, he wondered where she went.

"Lopmon" he growled. "You had so much potential. Your power could have been used for the good of the digital world, but, instead, you used it to help our enemies! Where is she?!"

Kazu, who was holding Jeri in his arms, glared up at him. "You didn't know? She's dead"

Kenta, who had ben hugging his knees and leaning against the wall, stood up. "Why do you want to kill us so bad anyway? We haven't done anything to your world"

Chatsuramon stared down at him for a moment. "You humans created us to satisfy your need for destruction. After you had destroyed your world, you began to come to ours. The only way for us to survive was to destroy what threatened it"

"What do you mean? We were just looking for Calumon!" Lee shouted.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!" shouted Chatsuramon. His tail flew over, smashing Lee on the side of his head, then smacking into his shins and tripping him to the ground. "Don't interrupt!"

"You humans are so arrogant. After you had finished with your world, you began to pollute ours. We couldn't allow it. And now you are trespassing through our world! It is unforgivable! You must all be destroyed!"

Chatsuramon leaped through the air, spinning into the shape of a hammer, then came flying down on top of Rika. Rika closed her eyes, then waited for darkness. Instead of hearing the crack of her skull opening, she heard a loud voice. A voice that she almost leaped up in joy to here.

"Desolation Claw!"

A huge blast of blue energy slammed into Chatsuramon, sending him spinning away and slamming into the wall, then falling out and crumpling to the floor.

"Hey guys!" shouted Ryo from across the cavern. Below him was a hulking beast known only as Cyberdramon. It had its hands pressed together, smoke curling off of them. Ryo jumped off of him.

Cyberdramon charged away, running in a straight line at Chatsuramon. Chatsuramon leaped up, then turned to face Cyberdramon. He was rewarded to have Cyberdramon's fist slam into his face, and he was sent spinning across the cavern again.

He slammed into another wall, then began to fall to the ground. He never reached it because Cyberdramon kicked him on his chin, sending him flying upwards into the ceiling, then falling back down.

Cyberdramon jumped up to meet him, preparing to finish him off. But he had not anticipated having Chatsuramon strike back. Everyone watched, filled with hope as he leaped upwards. Their hope soon turned to sadness however.

Chatsuramon curled once again into the shape of a hammer, slamming down hard onto Cyberdramon's face. Cyberdramon went flying away, smashing hard into the ground, then began rolling across the floor as Chatsuramon kicked him with his back paws.

Beelzebumon watched silently in a dark corner, wondering what to do about the fight. He strongly wanted to kill Chatsuramon, but knew that the sovereign would kill him when he found out.

He looked at the group, then at Chatsuramon, then stared at the floor.

Ryo took out his digivice, pulling out the goliath card, then preparing to swipe it through. He didn't have time to however, as he had to duck. Cyberdramon went flying over him, slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor.

Ryo dropped his digivice, then ran towards Cyberdramon to check on him. Chatsuramon stepped forward, annoyed greatly at the group for how much trouble they had caused.

Chatsuramon walked forward, stepping on top of Ryo's digivice and crushing it apart.

Poor Guillmon, clueless to what was happening, was looking around through the group for Takato. "Where's Takato?" whimpered Guillmon. Lee and Kazu looked at each other sorrowfully. 

"I'm sorry Guillmon" said Lee. "Takato is gone. He isn't coming back"

Guillmon looked at him questioningly, not sure what he meant. He whimpered for a moment more, then his ears drooped, and he lay down on the floor, closing his eyes.

"You fools. You know you can't fight me, yet you persist as though you think you can win! I think it is long past time that you paid for your crimes against digimon!" he stepped up next to Kazu, then raised a paw, ready to squish him.

"Well? Get on with it" muttered Kazu, holding Jeri in his arms. He closed his eyes, then waited for Chatsuramon to bash his head. The last thought on Kazu's mind was hoping that his friends would live.

And his wish was granted.

Chatsuramon stood stuck in place. A gun was at his head, Beelzebumon attached to it. He was edging his finger on the trigger, a grim look on his face. His dark red eyes were focused.

"Stand off, Chatsuramon" he murmured, pressing the gun against his head.

Chatsuramon was breathing steadily, bursting his mind to think of a way to get out of it. He was about to shout out what a traitor he was, then thought better of it.

"Beelzebumon...my bold friend" he forced out.

"Stand off Chatsuramon" Beelzebumon put up his other gun and aimed the second one at his head also. "Or I'll trim the walls with your brains" he growled.

Chatsuramon slowly stepped away, then turned to face Beelzebumon. "I can't believe you. Here you are, offered your one and only chance to get back at the humans for all of the trouble they have caused you, and you have wasted it!" he growled.

"You guys, get out of here. Get as far away as you can! Get back to the real world! Just GO!" shouted Beelzebumon.

Most of them had a hard time believing any of this was happening. Here was their mortal enemy, the one who had been killing off their friends left and right, and here he was, trying to save them. Kazu rose from where he was, carrying Jeri in his arms, then turned around and trotted down the tunnel, followed quickly by the others and their digimon.

"How can you let them go?!" roared the furious Chatsuramon.

"Because..." Beelzebumon paused then said "Because their my friends! Thats why!"

The other, who were still running down the tunnel, were quite shocked to hear this. Shaking off their surprise, then continued running down the tunnel, Sakuya pointing out which way the closest exit was.

Chatsuramon slowly began to walk towards Beelzebumon. He glared into his dark red eyes, wondering what had come over this now human-loving digimon. He had just destroyed the digital world with no care, and just let a group of humans go.

"Your not afraid of me with a weapon in your hand, are you?" muttered Chatsuramon.

Suddenly his tail shot upwards, and before Beelzebumon even knew what was happening, both guns were knocked out of his hands and clattered to the floor several feet away. Robbed of his weapon, he as suddenly afraid.

Chatsuramon barreled into him, sending Beelzebumon rolling away across the ground, screeching to a stop at the wall. Beelzebumon slammed into the wall so hard that rocks up above came collapsing down on top of him, burying him in a pile of dirt and stone.

Chatsuramon, convinced that Beelzebumon was no longer among the living, quickly rushed off to deal with the tamers.

Behind him, a black, clawed hand poked out of the debris of rocks.

__________

"Up here!" said Sakuya, then jumped into the narrow opening of light. She sailed through and disappeared.

Most of them had not seen the light for quite some time now, and it took them a lot of blinking to get used to it. Gardromon let Kazu set Jeri on an arm, then leaned over and allowed Rika to lay on his shoulder.

Then, his jets flared to life, and he zoomed upwards, smashing right through the thin ceiling and into sunlight. Kazu, Kenta, and Lee scrambled up easily. Renamon picked up Terriermon, then simply leaped through the opening.

Sakuya looked back down into the tunnel for a moment, then turned around and looked at the group. "I think we lost him"

A big mistake.

Chatsuramon burst up from the cavern behind her, smashing into her back and sending Sakuya flying forward, rolling across the ground. He landed gracefully on the ground, then looked at the group. He glared at Renamon, Terriermon, and Gardromon.

"I shall destroy you right now! You have caused me much pain and annoyance, and I shall be pleased to make your death as painful as possible. Prepare for your death!" he shouted then leapt into the air.

Terriermon eyed him strangely. "You've said that to us, what, three times now? Forgive me if I seem a little skeptical.

Renamon quickly changed into a wolf with several tails, fire glowing on the ends of her tails and paws. Terriermon turned into a large upright dog with guns on the ends of his hands, and Gardromon raised his hands, firing grenades at Chatsuramon.

Chatsuramon dodged the grenades, then changed into a hammer one more, bashing into Gardromon and sending him flying backwards, tumbling head over heels on the ground.

"You will be next!" shouted Chatsuramon, turning to face Gargomon. He reared upwards, then prepared to stomp down on top of Gargomon.

"Dragon Wheel!" shouted Kyuubimon. She formed into a large circle, then rolled quickly so that a blue flame built up. It swept forward and tied itself around Chatsuramon, dragging him to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Bunny Pummel!" shouted Gargomon, whacking Chatsuramon across the face with his gun, and watching in satisfaction as he flew several feet away, slamming onto the ground and rolling. Gargomon raised his lasers and fired.

Chatsuramon leaped upwards, then broke out of the fire chain that had wrapped around him. He flew upwards, swishing his tail outwards, then ran forward and took a gigantic leap. 

A long jump it was. Far enough to land right on top of Gargomon and squash him to the ground. Chatsuramon flew upwards, turning into a hammer once again, then slamming down on top of Gargomon. He was slammed into the ground , making a large imprint in the rocky wasteland around them.

A glow encased him and he returned to Terriermon, the small, dog-eared bunny rabbit. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. 

Chatsuramon leaped upwards, preparing to finish him off.

"Pyroblaster!" shouted Growlmon. A jet of flame flew forward and slammed into Chatsuramon, once again sending him off his feet and stumbling away. He turned around and jumped in Kyuubimon's direction, but she was ready.

"Foxtail Inferno!" a dozen small blue flames flew at him, blowing him out of the sky and sending him back to the ground. Chatsuramon stood up, tired of playing games. He rushed at Renamon, smacking her with his sharp tail and slapping her with his huge paw. She went flying away, landing next to Gardromon.

He turned around just in time to see Growlmon charging at him, and leaped into the air just in time to be slammed down again by Growlmon's sharp claw. He stood up off the ground, then leaped upwards, taking the form of a hammer one last time. He curled downwards, anticipating Growlmon's defeat.

"Dragon Slash!" he shouted.

A blue claw raked across Chatsuramon's underbelly, burning the deva's stomach and causing him to fall down faster then usual. Unintentionally, he did hit Growlmon, right on the head.

Chatsuramon, dizzy with pain, slowly stood upwards, looking at the now Guillmon sitting in front of him. "You all have one chance to survive"

Chatsuramon grinned, even though his jaw made it appear as a grin all the time. "Join us, and the kingdoms of earth will be ours. You will have unlimited power, and complete control over the human race. There is no price for this. The other choice..." he raised up a claw.

"Well what do you say?" he asked.

Kazu stood up. He had finished checking Gardromon and assessed that he was okay. "I say that you can bite me!" he shouted.

Chatsuramon glared at him. "Your loss" he said in an uncaring tone. Then he leaped upwards, transformed into the familiar shape of the hammer one last time, then began to come down in a swift death for Terriermon.

"Darkness Claw!" shouted a heavy voice. Three strikes, two claws, one flash.

"NO!" shouted a now dying Chatsuramon. "Long live the Sovereign!" then he was turned into several small white particles that slowly floated away.

Kazu sighed then looked up at them as they disappeared. "Thats the end of the devas" he murmured.

Renamon was looking at Beelzebumon with a new interest. "Your eyes...!"

Terriermon was gawking at him to. "Their...green" Terriermon sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked again. "A welcome change"

Beelzebumon swayed for a moment, as if drunk, then fell over backwards. A red glow encased him, and he began to shrink. Inch by inch, his size became smaller, until he became Impmon again, evil digimon at your service.

Kazu stepped forward slowly, trying to decide if Impmon was evil or not. "We don't have any intention of helping you. You have killed most of my friends and their digimon. We don't trust you either, even though you just killed our worst enemy" Kazu leaned down next to Impmon and glared at him. 

"I want you to go far, far away. And I don't want you to come back, understand?" Kazu said.

Impmon slowly nodded, then began to drag his battered body upwards, crawling away in the opposite direction of which they were going.

Renamon watched him go, more disappointed then mad at him. She was the only one in the whole group who had ever understood him, who had known why he did things the way he did. Renamon slowly closed her eyes, then turned away and gave her attention to Rika.

Her velvet ears pricked up, and for a moment she thought she heard Impmon calling her.

But perhaps it was only an echo...

__________

Twelve years later...

Renamon was sitting on a large comfy couch, curled up like a cat when it sleeps. Her tail was twitching on the end of the couch, falling off. She was annoyed to here the doorbell ring. Since she was the only person in the house, she would have to get it.

She gracefully leaped off of the couch, stretched her paws out in either direction, then walked up to the door peering outside. She saw nothing, not even a child running away behind a fence. But she knew somebody was out the door. She could feel it. 

She put her paw on the knob and pulled it open.

She was shocked to find a familiar face in front of her. A small white face on a purple body. It was Impmon, someone she hadn't seen in twelve years. For a moment, she was angered, and then uneasy, thinking that Impmon had come to kill her.

But then her heart softened. Those battles had happened years ago. How could Impmon possibly feel the same way after all this time?

"Hi Renamon..." he said weakly. "Remember me?

Renamon nodded. "Where have you been all this time? Come in, come in" she gently began to ease him inside.

He backed up, onto the walk at their house. "I gotta request to make from ya" he said.

"What can I do?" she questioned, wondering what he could possibly want after all this time. She scratched her chin with her paw, then looked down at him thoughtfully. His green eyes were sincere, full of friendship.

"Please..." he closed his eyes tight. "Kill me!"

Renamon stepped backwards, taken aback with the ferocity of which he said it. He sounded serious. She looked down at Impmon and saw him shaking with his fists clenched. On his outside she saw a small purple demon shaking with anger, but on the inside, she saw a small digimon, lost, scared and alone.

"Impmon...! Why?" she replied.

"Because...I can't possible go back and face them after what I did. I killed all you guys' friends! I figured you'd be happy to kill me" Impmon murmured.

Renamon picked him up by his handkerchief, still not believing what she was hearing. "Are you serious?" she finally choked out. She looked into his large green eyes and saw an intense feeling inside them.

"Please do it...Renamon" Impmon looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Do it for me, please"

Renamon set him back down on the ground, the looked at him one last time. "Impmon...are you sure..."

Impmon looked up into her dark eyes. "Please...make it quick....I'm a little scared" then Impmon bent his head down and closed his eyes, anticipating her attack.

Renamon closed her tight also, thinking hard. Impmon wanted her to kill him. Why? Could he actually feel some remorse for everyone he killed? Did he actually feel bad about the horrible things he had done?

Renamon opened her eyes and looked down t his shaking form. If this was what he wanted...

Renamon closed her eyes and leaped into the air. She spread her arms outwards, and several white flashes appeared. Impmon still stood on the ground, looking downwards and shivering uncontrollably.

The flashes flew downwards, slamming into him and sending him rolling away, landing in a heap about a foot away, even more battered then before. He coughed for a moment, then opened his eyes and looked at Renamon for a moment.

"Renamon...don't forget me" 

Then he closed his eyes and his body went limp. He transformed into a large amount of small white particles. They floated upwards, then swirled around Renamon. She looked at his data, bewildered.

"Goodbye..." his voice said, carried away with the wind. Then the data floated away, disappearing out of her site and remaining gone forever. Renamon watched it go sadly, wishing that Impmon had just decided to stay weak instead of being powerful and becoming a monster.

She closed her eyes tight, and a warm tear fell out of her eyes, dripping off the end of her nose and disappearing into nothingness onto the concrete below. 

__________

Outside, a small boy played on a swing set with a long-haired redhead girl. The boy was about 7 years old, the same age as the girl. They were both laughing, giggling about nothing apparent. The world seemed so much simpler when you were laughing.

The boy was pushing the girl on the swing set, having fun in his own way. He had brown hair that stuck up from his head, and a good-sized blue sweater as on his chest. The girl had a long green dress that went down to her knees.

They had been playing outside for most of the afternoon. A man with short blue hair was watching them a short distance away, leaning against a tree and trying to guess what was for dinner by the smell in the air.

A woman with long red hair was stirring a pot of soup, adding in a few seasonings every now and then and tasting it every once in awhile. She had light purple eyes that sparkled when you looked into them. Her name was Rika, the digimon queen.

The man outside was named Jenrya Lee. He was a policeman, unlike his father, who had become a computer programming expert. He was enjoying watching the kids play. It reminded him of a very long time ago when he and his friends used to do the same thing all afternoon, until things started getting serious.

But that was all a long time ago. This was now.

Rika finished stewing the soup around, sure that her kids would like it. She set the pot on a cooled part of the stove, then put the spoon that she used to stir in the sink.

She walked down the hallway, towards the sliding door near the end of her house. She could remember sometimes when she was a kid, her grandmother would be making a soup, and Rika wouldn't even bother to try it. She now realized how foolish she had been..

Then she leaned out the door, cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted "Jeri, Takato! Dinnertime!"

The two children jumped off the swing set and began to run back inside as fast as their legs could carry them. Lee chuckled, then swung himself off of the ground, and walked back inside.

________

Kazu walked alongside a long graveyard. The tombs were unbearable for him to see. Several of them contained his friends whom he had lost a long time ago...

He walked into the middle of them, swaying through the eerie stones and trying to ignore the silence around himself. He continued walking with one hand in his pocket, and one hand holding several flowers.

He came at last to a great clearing. There were three tombstones there, all separated from the rest. He had asked that they be put there. These three were not like other people. They had been brave, they had been with him on his journey, and had helped save the digital world.

He crouched down, then lay a large pink flower on the first grave. "Hi Susie, how are you doing up there? Lee turned into a policeman, and he married Rika if you can believe that. Takato and Jeri must be playing with you right now I bet. It must be pretty cool up there. I still wish you were with us though" Kazu said to the piece of rock that served as Susie's memory.

He moved on to the next grave. On top of it was a name engraved 'Jeri Katou'. Kazu sat down next to the grave. He was reading the 'Died fighting to save our world from digital monsters' for the thousandth time. But that was not what really happened.

And he remembered. Because he was there when it all happened. It was night, underground in a cavern.

And Jeri wasn't fighting against digital monsters. 

A small redheaded girl was jumping upwards.

Kazu shook his head, trying to remember.

Jeri leapt up into the path of the deadly bullets. Trying to protect Gardromon, his own digimon. And not only that, she was trying to kill herself. After losing so many of her greatest friends, after taking the time to watch Beelzebumon blast Gardromon apart, she just couldn't take any more.

The small redheaded girl jumped upwards, jerking backward as the bullets made their impact. Small pieces of green cloth floated through the air from the holes in her body. Her eyes widened as she fell over backwards, being caught in Kazu's arms.

A tear rolled down Kazu's cheek, dropping off of his chin and onto the grave.

He remembered everything.

He held Jeri in his arms, screaming her name, over and over, praying 'God help this poor child'. Jeri stared upwards. Blankly into his face. She looked...happy. Kazu hugged her in his arms, trying to will her to stay alive. Crimson was soaking from her onto Kazu. Tears flew from Kazu's face, dropping down on top of Jeri's.

Then Jeri went limp in his arms, ceasing all movement, all life. Jeri would never again laugh, cry, smile, or get angry. She would never feel or love anyone again. Jeri was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

Kazu wiped his eyes, then reached down and lay a green flower onto her grave. "Hi Jeri, I bet you and Takato have life easy up there. But don't forget how we are doing down here. Life is hard on us, but we are still doing fine. Is Leomon up there with you? I hope so. That means that you got all of your best friends back with you. I'm gonna be a rock god later in life, and Lee married Rika if you can believe that. I think Rika is a model now, just like her mom! Lee is a cop, and one of the best at that. Bye, Jeri"

Then he walked over to the last grave. He leaned down, then lay a blue flower on it.

Takato...his best friend, and one of the first to be killed by Beelzebumon. He remembered back when they were kids, how simple things were. If they wanted to, they could just believe that Takato was there, and there he was.

But now, they could not do that. Takato was gone, and there was no changing that. Takato would remain gone forever, until the rest of them joined him up wherever he went. Kazu hoped that wherever Takato was right now, that he was in a good place.

"Hey, Takato" he murmured. "I bet you are real happy where you are now. I wish I could be up there two, just to see you guys again! Wouldn't that be awesome? We could all like, join up in some big reunion. I wonder if you guys have grown up very much in the last twelve years? We sure have!"

Kazu sat down, then crossed his legs, looking at Takato's grave. "Rika turned into one beautiful model, man! I swear, I catch myself drooling every once in awhile. And Lee married her! Boy is he lucky! Lee turned into one of the best cops here, and they both had kids also! They were named right after you, Jeri and Takato. They even both look like you. Well, I've babbled enough. I hope that you guys are doing fine, wherever you are"

Kazu slowly stood up, then turned around and walked out of the graveyard. About halfway out, he stopped. He thought for sure he had just heard Takato's voice...

But maybe, it was just a trick of the wind.

__________

Pyle: And their it is. The ending to my needlessly complicated fanfiction. I can't believe I even considered deleting it! This has to be my greatest work of art ever! This chapter was exactly 4000 words. Isn't that awesome?

Tiumi: It sure was sad. Drama is definitely your specialty

Me: I hope we get just two more reviews. That way, I can prove my friend wrong about it and win five dollars!

Tiumi: Me and Pyle want to thank you all for everything you guys have done for us.

Pyle: Kawaii-Mimichan, Exoduss, Silent Shadow, Digidestined of Courage, Jinako-chan, Frozen Phoenix, and every reviewer I left out (sorry). I give to you all my undying gratitude and thanks to you all.

Tiumi: You guys helped us out so much, I don't know how we can repay you.

Pyle: I hope you guys look forward to reading my new stories in the future. It has taken awhile, but this story is finally finished.

Tiumi: I'm kind of sad to see it end.

Pyle: Me too. 

Tiumi: Good night everyone! I hope you enjoyed the fic!

Pyle: (holds up two fingers) Jerato Rules!


End file.
